Total Drama Ultimate Brawl
by HopelesslyObssesedFanGirl709
Summary: After the downfall of season 6 and what happed during the season 5 finale, Chris is arrested and someone else takes charge. Now 116 contestants are battling for one billion dollars? Who will win? Who will fail? Who will become shark food?
1. Meet the Cast

Total Drama Ultimate Brawl

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Here again with a new story (I should really get an updating system made up for myself or else The Preacher's Daughter and The Alternate Path will never get updating! Anyways, this'll be one of those cartoon x-over total drama stories. The cast of Total Drama (Plus the weird people from season 6) will be in this season. NOTE: This chapter is just an introductory. The first challenge will be in chapter 2 as with the first elimination ceremony. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1-Here comes the New Guys

"Christopher McLean you've taken this too far," the man said.

"Nobody liked those contestants anyways though," Chris chuckled, "They were very flavorless and bland! It's not like they're the main characters on the show…t-that's me!"

"Not anymore!" the man barked, "We are putting you under arrest…for life!"

"W-what?!" Chris shouted, "What did I do that bad?"

"You killed eight innocent people!" the man roared, "Not only that, you sunk an island that was once radioactive a year or two ago. It's all your fault!"

"That was Chef!" Chris accused, "He was the one shooting that disgusting stuff at the constestants! He should be arrested!"

"CHRIS?! I thought we were friends!" Chef wailed, "Next time, I'll get one of the interns to bail you out!"

"Yes, Mr. Chef Charles Hatchet, you'll be cohosting season 7," the man announced.

"Beats jail," Chef shrugged and walked away from Chris and the man.

"Chris, since your crime was so bad, we are going to send you to Azkaban, the jail for evil wizards," the man announced, "You cannot escape or else your soul will be sucked out!"

"W-what?!"Chris wailed, "I didn't mean it you guys!"

It was too late. Two muscular guys dragged him away into the darkness as he wailed about his million dollars. Then, the man stepped forward. He turned out to be Billy the hero from the land of Oooooo. The Lich didn't kill him; Billy found a portal that took him to Earth and he soon became part of that land, defeating bad guys by throwing them into prison. When he came across McLean, he learned about the TV show Total Drama and realized how good it once was with all of the drama, conflict, friendship, and romance, but looked forward to see the creativity disappear. After the end of season 6, he was finally able to bust Chris and send him to prison. Now, Total Drama was hostless, but it wouldn't be for long. He would become the new host of Total Drama. First, he had a few things to take care of. It wasn't hard stuff; just supernatural stuff like reforming Camp Wawanakwa, inviting all of the campers, and bringing back the dead. Nothing Billy couldn't handle. It was time for the start of season seven: Total Drama Ultimate Brawl.

* * *

Billy the hero was now on the dock of camp Wawanakwa which was now surfaced again thanks to his 'Billy-ness.'

"116 players, 4 teams, one billion dollars," he announced, "Who do you think will win this during season 7 of Total Drama. It's anyone's game now! Let's see who the competition is and who will be the weak links!"

First, a ginormous yot came into view. On this yot were all of the previous contestants from Total Drama. From Alejandro who was witty like usual to Cameron who was nerdy as ever. Everyone was the same, but this time there were 14 new guys from season 6 who everyone hated, but Billy brought just so everyone else had a better chance of making it farther. Their names were Beardo, Ella, Shawn, Scarlett, Max, Sky, Jasmine, Rodney, Amy, Topher, Samey, Sugar, Dave, and Leonard. For whatever reason, the phony Celebrity Manhunt host, Blaineley was there even though nobody wanted her to come either. Surprisingly, Sierra, Courtney, Duncan, Jo, Lightning, Scott, Lindsay, and Sam were there and perfectly fine even though they were dead a week ago. Nobody dared question it. This is Total Drama; nothing has logics.

"So guys, how does it feel to be back?" Billy asked.

"I get to compete with Bridgey-bear again!" Geoff exclaimed and he and is surfer girlfriend started making out much to everyone else's disgust.

"I am so going to win the money this season!" Heather bragged, "Since I am better than everyone, it is pure logic that _I_ am going to win!"

"Now, now, Heather, don't get a big head," Alejandro told her.

"PLEASE! You know well enough that the money is mine!" Heather bragged.

"I'd rather be trapped in that stupid balloon than on this stupid show!" Scott scoffed, "I'm stuck with Bev and Fairy Princess."

"Your aura says otherwise," Dawn smirked and Scott's face turned redder than his hair.

"Everyone is so very mean here!" Rodney frowned, "How about we sing our song guys?"

"_Being nice is very nice! I like being nice because it is like eating rice and eating rice is very nice!"_

"MAKE THIS STOP!" Jo yelled.

"Okay," Billy quickly said, "The next boat is coming. These guys have pretty normal lives. They work at a park, go to the local coffee shop, and end up destroying the house they live at on a daily basis!"

Then, another boat came, but it wasn't nearly as nice as the one the Total Drama contestants were on. The people who stepped off were Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Benson, Pops, Skips, Thomas, Margaret, Eileen, and CJ.

"Dude, this guy looks awesome," Mordecai said in awe.

"I know man!" Rigby agreed.

"Alright you two, try not to make any-"Benson started to say, but Rigby ran up to Mike and started laughing him.

"Your hair looks so stupid!" Rigby laughed, "Plus, that shirt looks really boring just like you!"

"At least I'm wearing clothes," Mike said.

"Rigby, don't do that!" Mordecai snapped, "These people are far more experienced than us!"

"Please, I've played the Total Drama video game; it isn't _that_ hard!" Rigby pointed out.

"That video game was really lame bro," Muscle Man pointed out, "Plus, you suck at it too Rigby. You're always the first one eliminated and your girlfriend is always really, really ugly and-"

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled.

"You three better stay out of trouble," Skips warned, "Don't fall into the wrong hands or you'll be stuck with them."

"Whatever," Rigby muttered.

"Here come the five Teen Titans!" Billy announced.

Soon enough, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg came on a small, yet neat boat.

"All right Titans, we should all stick together and defeat the bad guys!" Robin announced.

"You realize this is reality TV, right?" Bridgette asked him, "The only way you can 'defeat' a bad guy is to get them eliminated by voting them off."

"Yeah I knew that!" Robin lied. Raven rolled her eyes. Beast Boy, however, was in a daze; he couldn't keep his eyes off Bridgette.

"…you're pretty," Beast Boy blurted out.

"I have a boyfriend," Bridgette announced to him and the others who were clueless.

"Oh…" Beast Boy replied.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg cheered, "This is going to be fun! I bet I'm going to win this one!"

"Sha-nu uh!" Lightning denied, "You're going to lose to SHA-LIGHTNING!"

"Why would I lose to someone so brain dead?" Cyborg asked.

"Aaawwwwww yeah! FIGHT!" Rigby cheered, "My money is on Lightning!"

Then Robin tackled Rigby. Mordecai immediately thrust Robin off him.

"What the hell man?" Mordecai asked, "Rigby didn't even do anything for once! He was just making a general remark!"

"He could be working for the enemy you know," Robin pointed out.

"Enemy? There is no enemy!" Mordecai exclaimed, "You're crazy man!"

"Leave Robin alone!" Starfire exclaimed, "The Lightning looks not nice at all!"

"That's the cyborg's problem!" Margaret told her, "He is capable of handling is own problems! Even though, Rigby is annoying, I honestly doubt he meant to offend anyone."

"Yeah man, chill out!" Rigby added.

"We should all get friendlier because these ponies are the masters at friendship!" Billy announced.

"YAY!" the season 6 cast of Total Drama cheered while everyone else groaned.

Soon enough, the ponies of Equestria appeared but they did not travel on boat. Few of them flew while rest traveled in a hot air balloon. The ponies would include Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Spike, and Trixie.

"Wow, we're actually here!" Twilight Sparkle remarked, "I can't wait to write to Princess Celestia about this!"

"This looks like mighty lot of fun," Applejack announced, "Everyone looks so different around here!"

"What are you talking about?!" Rigby snapped, "You're talking ponies!"

"Rigby, be nice," Eileen frowned, "Look how nice they are!"

"Everyone bow down to me; the great and almighty Trixie!" she glowered.

"Will you shut up?" Rainbow Dash yelled, "I hope you leave the show because you are so annoying!"

"I'm going to win and there's nothing you can do!" Trixie laughed.

"I can tell you that your hair looks hideous!" Rarity shrieked.

"Yeah!" Spike agreed.

"Plus, you're not very nice at all!" Pinkie Pie added.

"If you were nicer, we'd want you to hang out with us, but you brag all the time and are very mean," Fluttershy told her.

"Whatever," Trixie rolled her eyes.

"St-stay away from me ponies," Muscle Man squealed and cowered away.

"You are seriously afraid of seven adorable ponies and a baby dragon?" Beast Boy laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Muscle Man yelled as he stepped away from Pinkie Pie who approached him.

"Next we have the guys from my hometown Oooooo," Billy announced.

Soon, another boat appeared. Finn, Jake, Princess, Bubblegum, Marceline, Ice King, Gunther, BMO, Lemon Grab, Lumpy Space Princess, and Flame Princess stepped off. Along with that, their genderbents stepped off. This would be Fiona, Cake, Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee, Ice Queen, and Flame Prince came too. Gunther, Lemon Grab, and LSP's genderbents stayed in Aaaaaa and BMO didn't have a genderbent because he didn't have a gender.

"IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!" Finn hollered, but noticed and Billy and started screaming, "BILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

He and Jake quickly ran up to him. That's when Princess Bubblegum intervened, "I thought you were dead!"

"Nope, I just came to the past," Billy shrugged.

"Where's Billie?" Fiona and Cake asked.

"Somewhere," Billy admitted.

"Why isn't she here?" the two pestered.

"Because Billie sucks!" Finn yelled, "Billy is better."

"Nu uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"SHUT UP!" Mordecai yelled, "You are getting on my nerves!"

"Well so are you!" Finn yelled, "You're getting up into my personal biz! NOT COOL!"

"Go blue jay!" Ice King cheered.

Then Robin punched Ice King in the face and everyone from Oooooo and Aaaaaa started cheering except for the Ice Queen.

"Uncool just like the Flame Prince!" Ice Queen yowled.

"What did you say about me?!" he growled as his fist became even hotter.

"The truth!" she snapped, "You're uncool!"

"That's it!" he yelled and punched her. Flame Princess soon helped.

"Guys stop!" Marshall Lee yelled, "She didn't mean it."

"Oh whatever Marshall Lee," Flame Prince grumbled, "Just go make out with Prince Gumball."

"I'll let you know that I am 100% straight!" Prince Gumball snapped.

"Oh my glob! Drama on Total Drama!" LSP gasped.

"Next we have the Powerpuff Girls," Billy announced.

Then, the three female super heroes came. Bubbles was as happy as usually and Buttercup was still frowning. Blossom looked content.

"This'll be fun girls," Blossom smiled.

"Whatever," Buttercup grumbled, "Why am I here?"

"There's one billion dollars and that's a lot," Marceline told her.

"ONE BILLION?!" Bubbles squealed, "YAY! YAY! YAY!"  
"I know right?!" Pinkie Pie agreed.

"I don't know what you guys are getting so happy about because I, Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran!" she bragged.

"Or the GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!" the pony said.

"We get it Trixie," Twilight Sparkles grumbled.

"Now we have two from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends!" Billy announced.

Then Bloo and Mac came. They were both mildly surprised with all of the problems going on. Everyone seemed to be arguing about something.

"Uh…hi?" Mac said, "How are you guys doing?"

Rigby ignored his question but asked, "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends? Is that an orphanage for a bunch of poorly created drawings or an insane asylum for kids who think that their imaginary friends are real! Wait, it's BOTH!"

"Rigby…." Benson warned, but it was too late. Not only was Bloo shooting insults back at him, but Robin started beating him up.

"Robin, this is not your problem," Raven told him, "I'm pretty sure Bloo and Mac can handle this.

"What are you anyways? A hamster? A chipmunk? A beaver?" Bloo asked.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted.

"Now, here is Steven, Mr. Universe, and the 3 crystal gems," Billy announced, "Good friends of mine."

"Wow! We're on television!" Steven exclaimed.

"Cool!" Amethyst agreed, "We're going to kick some butt!"

"Actually, we need to strategize if we want to win," Pearl suggested, "We cannot just goof around and beat up people willy-nilly!"

"Robin…" Mordecai glared at the super hero, but he didn't hear the blue jay.

"We need to do both," Garnet announced, "We can't beat anyone up psychically. We can get them eliminated, but that also involves strategizing. We need to get away from the whole responsibility thing and make friends. We're not going to be perfect."

"If everyone pork chop was perfect…" Mr. Universe started.

"We wouldn't have hot dogs!" Steven cheered.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" Heather laughed.

"Don't make fun of my friends!" Pearl snapped.

"I'll do whatever I want!" Heather sneered.

"Don't make me get out my whip!" Amethyst threatened as she got out her whip with her crystal gem powers.

"Like I'm so scared of a…OW!" Heather yelped, "What was that for?!"

"You deserved it," Amethyst replied.

"Lastly, but certainly not least, we have the kids of South Park," Billy announced.

Then a boat came and many kids got off. These kids would be Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, Stan, Wendy, Bebe, Clyde, Tweek, Craig, Jimmy, Timmy, Butters, and Token."

"Watch out losers, I'm going to beat you all!" Cartman bragged.

"Like we're going to lose to a fat guy," Bloo snickered and everyone from South Park except for Butters started laughing.

"RESPECT MY AUTHORITAH!" Cartman wailed, "I'm not fat! I'm big-boned."

"Like anybody would believe that," Token laughed.

"I'm gonna win and I'm gonna make you all my servants!" Cartman announced, "You better be scared!"  
"Why would we be afraid of something that couldn't happen?" Craig asked.

"It's quite obvious you're going to be first off because everyone hates you!" Kyle added.

"That's going to be you Kyle because you don't have any friends," Cartman sneered.

"But Stan's he friend!" Butters protested.

"Butters, Butters, Stan is not Kyle's friend; he's his boyfriend," Cartman told him.

"SHUT UP FAT ASS!" Stan yelled.

"Stan's my man!" Wendy shouted.

"TIMMY!" Timmy yelled.

Meanwhile, Kenny found the most perfect girl for him. Unfortunately, she wasn't single.

"What's your name?" Kenny asked.

"I'm Lindsay!" she cheered.

"That's a very pretty name," he flirted.

"I know!" she giggled, "They say it is pretty just like me!"

"Because it's true," he told her. Just then, Tyler stormed in.

"Why are you flirting with my girlfriend?" Tyler asked, infuriated.

"Because she's hot," Kenny replied, "She doesn't seem to have a problem with it!"

"Which one of you is Tyler?" Lindsay asked with an even airier tone, "I forget."

Kenny smirked at Tyler who looked defeated.

"Now that we have everyone here, I'd like to welcome you all to a new season of Total Drama," Billy said, "Before we get started, I'd like to point out a few things for you new guys. There'll be four teams of 29 each with a team captain. They'll be in charge of choosing who should go up for challenges and stuff. If your team wins, you get to stay at the Spa hotel resort. If your team gets second or third place, you stay in the cabins. If your team loses, then you vote off one of your teammates. Not only that, the captain and a friend get to decide who they want on the winning team to go on exile to Boney Island. Also, the statue of Billy is hidden there which will give you invincibility if you're about to be voted off and the person with the next amount of votes get eliminated. Then the statue of Billy is rehidden to be found again. Once the captain gets eliminated, Chef will appoint a new captain. As for the challenges, those will start tomorrow and 95% of them will be throws back from either seasons 1, 2, 4, or5. Also, you can use the confessional at any time if there's something you feel like saying to viewing team. Now, it is time to choose the captains. For the first team, the captain is….Harold! On that pathway nearby."

"You have chosen wisely Billy," Harold announced as he went to the path.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Harold: **"Billy is very smart for choosing me and not Duncan!"

**Duncan: **"Why did Billy choose Harold over anyone who actually cool! I don't get it!"

**Rainbow Dash: **"Harold looks like a loser! I hope I'm not on his team! Maybe I'll be a captain too!"

**Cartman: **"If that nerd can be the captain so can I!"

*static*

* * *

"The captain for team two is….." Billy started, "Fiona! Go to that boat by the side

"HA!" Fiona laughed, "Take that Finn and Jake! Your Billy likes us better!"

"Billy was just being nice!" Finn protested.

"Billy likes them better because they're awesome!" Ice King said as he went out to hug them.

"Get away from me creep!" Fiona yelled and Cake backed away. Fiona ran off to the boat with her sword guarding her.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Fiona: **"I'll make sure my team will beat Finn! With Cake on my side once I choose, it'll be great!"

**Finn: **"Fiona is so annoying! How is she the girl version of me?!"

**Ice King: **"Oh come on! Fiona and Cake are supposed to like me! This is unfair!"  
*static*

* * *

"The captain of the third team is Kenny," Billy announced, "Go stand by the Camp Wawanakwa sign."

"Yay Tyler!" Lindsay cheered.

"I'M Tyler, Lindsay!" Tyler protested.

"No, you're Jalapeño!" Lindsay giggled.

"She likes me better Tyler," Kenny smirked.

"That's surprising," Cartman remarked, "A hot blonde girl likes a poor boy better than the jock! She must really be stupid!"

"Lindsay isn't stupid!" they yelled, "She's amazing!"

"YAY!" Lindsay cheered.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Tyler: **"This is so unfair! First, this ten year old is trying to steal my girlfriend and now he's the team captain! This is unfair!"

**Kenny: **"See? The teams aren't even formed and a girl already wants me! I'm just that awesome! Cartman is going to have to learn how to deal with that."

**Lindsay: **"OMG! I'm like sooo popular! Tyler is really hot in that orange coat! I wonder who that loser is in the track suit that doesn't match his skin complexion at all!"

**Bebe: **"Lindsay seems like a very good example! All I have to do is flirt with guys and they'll like me! That Finn guy looks hot! He'll definitely want me!"

*static*

* * *

"The captain of the final team is…." Billy announced.

"ME!" Cartman yelled.

"Why would you be captain, fat ass?" Duncan asked.

"Because I am a lot awesomer than everyone else!" Cartman replied nonchalantly.

"Actually, Bebe's the captain," Billy told them.

"WHY HER?!" they whined.

"Because I am the best choice," Bebe replied.

"Bebe, you just stay here," Billy told her.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Cartman: **"I should've been the captain not Bebe! Why Bebe?! She's ugly!"

**Duncan: **"So I got beat by I f**king ten year old?! You've got to be kidding me!"

**Bebe: **"Now I can wow everyone with my beauty! Soon Finn will be mine!"

**Kyle: **"Why did Billy choose Bebe as captain? She's nearly as bad as Cartman with all of those really weird comments about my butt…"  
*static*

* * *

"Can we choose now?" Fiona asked.

"Actually, Chef is choosing," Billy announced, "He is always complaining that he never gets to choose anything so I decided I should let him choose the teams."

"That is the worst choice that has been made this season," Noah announced, "Why would you let Chef choose something like teams? You should let him choose something not as important."

"Well tough luck, maggot!" Chef barked, "It's time to announce the rest of the teams and the names that I _also_ chose!"

Everyone groaned at this.

"Shut up brats and let me try to read the list that I wrote!" Chef yelled, "It's so hard to read!"

"You can't even read your own handwriting?" Benson snickered.

"SHUT UP GUMBALLS!" Chef roared before quieting down and saying, "Now these people will be joining Harold...

Amy

Izzy

Beth

DJ  
Gwen

Dakota

Dawn

Brick

Anne Maria

Mike

Max

Sugar

Leonard

Benson

Eileen

Cyborg

Starfire

Twilight Sparkle

Rainbow Dash

Applejack

Princess Bubblegum

Blossom

Bubbles

Buttercup

Mac

Bloo

And Mr. Universe."

Once all of them were by their team, Chef announced their team, "Your team will be known as the Sassy Snowflakes!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Harold: **"GOSH! CHEF RUINS EVERYTHING!"

**Gwen: **"Of course I get stuck on this team..."

**Mike: **"A least some of my friends are on my team! But the Sassy Snowflakes? Really?"

**Eileen: **"I wish Rigby was on this team. It'd be perfect then!"

**Cyborg: **"BOOYAH! That stupid Lightning isn't one my team and that really hot girl Anne Maria is!"

**Twilight Sparkles: **"I'm glad I'm with some of my friends and that Trixie is going to be on another team!" She's annoying!" Princess Bubblegum seems like a good ally!"

**Rainbow Dash: **"Great! I'm on Harold's team! This sucks just like the team name!"

**Blossom: **"I'm glad I'm on the same team as my sisters!"

**Mac: **"Bloo and I are on the same team and that stupid raccoon is on another team! YES!"  
*static*

* * *

Then Chef turned to Fiona, "Team 2 will consist of…

Marceline

Lindsay

LeShawna

Duncan

Owen

B

Cameron

Beardo

Scarlett

Rodney

Mordecai

Muscle Man

Thomas

Robin

Raven

Beast Boy

Fluttershy

Prince Gumball

Marshall Lee

Ice Queen

Gunther

LSP

Flame Princess

Steven

Amethyst

Pearl

Craig

And Timmy."

Then they all went over by Fiona and Chef added, "You're team will be the Sexy Spray-tans!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Lindsay: **"Aaaw, Tyler isn't on my team and neither is that weird guy!"

**Duncan: **"The Sexy Spray-Tans? Seriously Chef?"

**Owen: **"WOOHOO! I get to hang out with all of my friends!"  
**Cameron: **"Aw man! None of my good friends are on my team!"

**Mordecai: **"Ugh, I'm on the same team as Muscle Man and Robin?! You've got to be kidding me!"

**Muscle Man: **"You know who needs to get a sexy spray-tan? MY MOM!"

**Robin: **"Great! I'm on the same team as Mordecai! Finn or Starfire aren't even on my team!"

**Beast Boy: **"Dang it! I wish Bridgette was on my team!"

**Fiona: **"How is the Ice Queen on my team, but not Cake?! UGH!"

**Ice Queen: **"Great, I'm on the same team as Fiona!"

**Steven: **"YEAH! I'LL WIN THIS FOR YOU MOM AND DAD!"

**Timmy: **"TIMMY! TIMMY!"

*static*

* * *

Then Chef went to Kenny, "On team 3 are…

Shawn

Eva

Noah

Cody

Trent

Heather

Staci

Sam

Lightning

Sky

Jasmine

Dave

Blaineley

Rigby

High Five Ghost

Skips

Margaret

Pinkie Pie

Finn

Cake

Ice King

Lemon Grabs

Flame Prince

Garnet

Cartman

Kyle

Stan

And Clyde."

Then waited for Chef to announce the name, "You guys will be known as The Foxy Flowers!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Noah: **"_Real_ creative of you Chef."

**Trent: **"There's eleven letters in Foxy Flowers, not nine! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

**Heather: **"UGH! I'm stuck with that loser fat kid and that annoying raccoon!"

**Blaineley: **"I, Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran, am the by far best person on my team!"

**Rigby: **"Ugh, everyone on my team is losers except for the fat kid! He's alright. Plus, we can make fun of those two other people!"

**Finn: **"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ice King is on my team!"

**Cake: **"Great! That stupid Finn kid is on my team!"

**Ice King: **"YES! Now Cake and I can become friends!"

**Lemon Grabs: **"UNACCEPTABLE!"

**Cartman: **"Why is that stupid Jew on my team?! This isn't fair! I am filing a complaint!"

**Kenny: **"NOOOOO! LINDSAY! WHY?!"

**Kyle: **"Stupid fat ass is on the same team as me! WHY?!"

*static*

* * *

"And the fourth team is…

Sierra

Alejandro

Ezekiel

Justin

Katie

Tyler

Sadie

Courtney

Bridgette

Geoff

Jo

Scott

Zoey

Ella

Topher

Samey

Pops

CJ

Rarity

Spike

Trixie

Jake

Bebe

BMO

Tweek

Jimmy

Butters

Token

And Wendy.

Your team name is the Lovely Leaves!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Alejandro: **"Nooo! Heather and I are on different teams!"

**Tyler: **"As long as Lindsay is away from Kenny!"

**Scott: **"Great! My team is filled with losers! I need to form an alliance with that fat kid!"

**Zoey: **"Oh no! My three good friends are all on the other teams! I guess I'll have to make more friends with the new guys!"

**CJ: **"I know I haven't said much this game, but I need to have a low profile so I can stay in the game longer. Then, I can get rid of all of those losers from season 6 Total Drama!"  
**Spike: **"Yes! Rarity is on my team! She's so pretty!"

**Bebe: **"Dang it! Finn is on the other team!"

**Butters: **"Oh hamburgers! I wish Finn was on my team; he seems like such a nice guy! Maybe I should start acting like him!"

*static*

* * *

**The Sassy Snowflakes**

"Since, I am team captain, I decided I should list all of the good qualities about you guys," Harold announced.

"Lame!" Rainbow Dash yawned.

"GOSH! RESPECT MY INTELLIGENCE!" Harold snapped.

"You know, listing everyone good quality about 28 teammates is going to take a very long time," Applejack pointed out, "Maybe you should do something else."

"DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY FAITH IN ME?!" Harold roared.

"We do Harold," Princess Bubblegum reassured him, "We're just suggesting you use another strategy."

"Harold, it is for the best," Dawn reassured him.

"But my way is the best way!" Harold protested.

"Puleasse!" Anne Maria sneered, "Your way sucks!"

"What she said!" Cyborg agreed.

"Guys, we need to start getting along," Blossom said.

"Excuse me? I'm the team leader; not you!" Harold corrected, "Anyways, we need to start getting along!"

Everyone groaned, but they let Harold drone on. Some of them started their own little conversations with each other. Mike and Gwen were talking about their boyfriend/girlfriend, Dawn was meditating, Twilight Sparkles and Princess Bubblegum were talking about science, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were talking about who was the strongest, and Bloo and Mac were talking to the Powerpuff Girls. Mac was particularly interested in Bubbles.

"So what do you like?" Mac asked.

"I like animals, rainbows, and happiness!" she giggled.

"That's nice," he said.

"GOSH! Is anyone even listening?!" Harold asked.

"No, you're really boring!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"Rainbow! Don't say that!" Applejack hissed, but Harold started flipping out.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Harold: **"When we lose, Rainbow Dash is definitely leaving!"

**Rainbow Dash: **"We need a captain better than Harold!"

**Applejack: **"This doesn't look like it's going to be any good!"

**Bubbles: **"Mac is really nice!"

**Mac: **"Bubbles is so cute…in a childish way of course! (Face turns red)

*static*

* * *

**The Sexy Spray-Tans**

"Alright, I'm Fiona and I am going to make sure that we get burdens like the Ice Queen off our team!" Fiona announced.

"Burdens like me? What about burdens like you?" Ice Queen asked.

"Nobody like you Ice Queen!" Fiona snapped.

"Well, I find you both pretty annoying," Flame princess admitted, "It is getting really annoying you know!"

"Yeah!" Amethyst agreed, "You guys are fighting for no reason!"

"Exactly!" Robin agreed, "This is ridiculous, but Mordecai likes senseless violence."

"NO I DON'T!" Mordecai exclaimed, "Nobody does! You're just being a freak!"

"I AM NOT A FREAK!" Robin yelled.

"Dude, you totally are!" Mordecai snapped.

As those two fought, more people did. Steven sighed; he didn't want it to be like this.

"Ah man! Everyone on my team hates each!" Steven sighed.

"I wish we're all friends," Owen agreed.

"_WE_ should become friends!" Steven exclaimed.

"That'd be awesome!" Owen said.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Owen: **"WOOHOO! Steven seems awesome!"

**Steven: **"I'm glad someone understands!"

**Mordecai: **"Robin needs to chill out!"

**Fiona: **"The Ice Queen is beyond annoying!"

*static*

* * *

**Foxy Flowers**

"SHUT UP FATASS!" Kyle yelled.

"You shut up, ginger Jew!" Cartman shot back.

"You should all shut up because you're not me!" Blaineley laughed. This just caused Lightning, Lemon Grab, and Flame Prince to attack her.

"Guys! Stop!" Trent yelled, "Blaineley is sacred! She has nine letters in her name!"

"So do we!" Lightning and Lemon Grabs complained.

"Good for you!" Trent said.

"What losers you guys are!" Heather laughed.

"We're not losers; you're the loser!" Rigby laughed, "Right Cartman?"  
"Definitely!" Cartman agreed, taking a break from mocking Kyle.

"Dude, you're actually siding with Cartman?" Stan asked.

"He's cool unlike you, loser!" Rigby pointed out.

"SHUT UP!" Stan yelled and chaos once again broke out.

Then Garnet punched both Rigby and Cartman in the face ending it all.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Noah: **"Why me?"

**Blaineley: **"Trent is a psycho!"

**Rigby: **"Cartman and I are the only cool people on our team or something!"

**Margaret: **"Rigby is really stupid!"

**Finn: **"Why is everything so chaotic?!"

**Cartman: **"Ugh! Garnett is almost worse than Kahl!"

**Kenny: **"Why am I the captain of _this_ team?!"

*static*

* * *

**The Lovely Leaves**

"Everyone, bow down to the great and powerful Trixie!" she commanded.

"As team captain, everybody should bow down to me instead!"

"OH YEAH?!" Trixie shrieked and with her magic, she made Bebe get stuck in a tree.

"Real mature Trixie," Rarity remarked.

With that, Trixie got Rarity and the others stuck in the tree.

"Oh hamburgers!" Butters wailed as he lost his grip on the branch and fell off. Luckily, Zoey saved him by jumping off her branch and catching him.

"Thank you!" Butters praised.

"No problem!" Zoey replied.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Trixie: **"That's what'll happen if you don't listen to the almighty Trixie!"

**Bebe: **"I know who is leaving first now!"

**Rarity: **"RUDE!"

**Butters: **"Zoey is very nice!"

**Zoey: **"Butters doesn't seem that bad!"

**Scott: **"I'm definitely sabotaging the challenge tomorrow just so Trixie can leave!"

*static*

* * *

"Well, it looks like the four teams are already having problems," Billy announced, "Who will win tomorrow's challenge and who will be first to walk the Dock of Shame. Find out on Total Drama Ultimate Brawl!"

* * *

**Teams:**

**Sassy Snowflakes: Amy, Izzy, Beth, Harold (captain), DJ, Gwen, Dakota, Dawn, Brick, Anne Maria, Mike, Max, Sugar, Leonard, Benson, Eileen, Cyborg, Starfire, Twilight Sparkles, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Princess Bubblegum, Blossom, Buttercup, Mac, Bloo, Mr. Universe**

**Sexy Spray-Tans: Marceline, Lindsay, LeShawna, Duncan, Owen, B, Cameron, Beardo, Scarlett, Rodney, Mordecai, Muscle Man, Thomas, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Fluttershy, Fiona, Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee, Ice Queen, Gunther, LSP, Flame Princess, Steven Amethyst, Pearl, Craig, Timmy**

**Foxy Flowers: Shawn, Eva, Noah, Cody, Trent, Heather, Staci, Sam, Lightning, Sky, Jasmine, Dave, Blaineley, Rigby, High 5 Ghost, Skips, Margaret, Pinkie Pie, Finn, Cake, Ice King, Lemon Grab, Flame Prince, Garnet, Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, Stan, Clyde**

**Lovely Leaves: Sierra, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Sadie, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Jo, Scott, Zoey, Ella, Topher, Samey, Pops, CJ, Rarity, Spike, Trixie, Jake, BMO, Bebe, Tweek, Jimmy, Butters, Token Wendy**

**Eliminated: none**

**I hope you enjoyed. This may've been a lame first chapter; I'll try to make the next one better. **

**~Still hopelessly obsessed and a fan girl who needs to get a life**


	2. Repeat-a-thon

Total Drama Ultimate Brawl

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything used here! **

**I'm back! I should be updating other things, but I have inspiration for the next chapter! I know I should be working on chapter 6 of Save the Wild Girls of even chapter 3 of The Alternate Path or Missing, but I don't think that's going to happen right now. Also, I deleted the Preacher's Daughter. I'm sorry, it was getting really boring and if you wanted to know what happened you can PM me. Anyways, here's the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter- Repeat-a-thon

"Last time on Total Drama Ultimate Brawl," Billy started, "Chris McLean was arrested and I became host. The 116 new campers were introduced even though a huge portion of them already know how to play the game and few have even won it. The four teams were decided: The Sassy Snowflakes, The Sexy Spray-Tans, The Foxy Flowers, and The Lovely Leaves. Each team has a captain and so far you can't really say they're doing a good job. Harold is boring his team, especially Rainbow Dash. Fiona can't get rid of her grudge on the Ice Queen and causes arguments every time she speaks. Kenny can't control his team because he is too busy thinking of Lindsay on the other team and letting Cartman and Rigby make fun of everyone. Bebe is doing a decent job, but she can't seem to handle Trixie, can she? Today is their first challenge. Which team will succeed? Which team will fail miserably? Who will be the first to leave? Find out on Total Drama Ultimate Brawl!"

* * *

**Theme Song-I wanna be Famous**

* * *

An air horn went off. Much to everyone's annoyances, they got ready for the day, for it was the only choice they had. Most of the cabins didn't have much of a problem, but one side of a cabin did. This would be the boys' side of The Foxy Flower cabin.

"I'm tired," Cartman whined as he got up, annoying just about everyone in the cabin.

"We all are fat ass!" Kyle snapped, "I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't get any sleep because you couldn't get comfortable due to your fatness!"

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't get any sleep because you were up all night crying because Stan will never love you," Cartman shot back.

"Of course you'd think that, Cartman," Kyle rolled his eyes.

"'Cuz it's true, isn't it?" Rigby smirked.

"Oh hell no!" Kyle snapped.

"Guys, stop talking about that!" Finn yelled, "That's sick!"

"Some of us want to try and think about normal things when they're getting ready for the day," Noah told them.

"Like girls," Cody drooled.

"Especially Lindsay," Kenny sighed, "She's the hottest thing to walk the Earth!"

"Actually, that's Princess Bubblegum," Ice King corrected.

"Get out of their conversation man!" Finn yelled.

"Fine," Ice King scoffed and went over by Clyde who was looking at a Playboy magazine.

"Please get away from me creep," Clyde asked without looking up.

"Come by us Simon Petrikov!" Trent and Lemon Grab called out, "We're the cool guys!"

"You sha-guys seem pretty sha-lame to me!" Lightning laughed.

"Nobody is lame!" Shawn and Dave from season 6 complained, "Everyone is super cool!"

"That isn't exactly true," High Five Ghost frowned, "There's some pretty uncool people out there."

"Like those two," Sam snickered and High Five Ghost started laughing too.

"Especially not those two," Skips agreed.

Just then Stan walked in and looked to be in a daze. His eyes were wide and he had a dopey grin on his face. Not only that, he was covered in dirt.

"Did you get attacked by a bear?" High Five Ghost asked.

"Wendy and I…" he said, but didn't finish his sentence.

"SICK!" Finn shouted and ran out of the door. Everyone looked angered, disgusted, or both, especially Kyle and followed. Since Stan didn't know it was him they were mad at, he followed them.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Finn: **"Jake taught me to wait until I'm married until going to tier fifteen or else bad things are going to happen to the girl! Then Stan who is barely ten comes in and goes to tier fifteen, I think! SICK!"

**Kyle: **"You know what is most annoying about Stan? Whenever he talks about Wendy! Plus, he expects us to actually care about his stupid problems with her! Then the break up every other week and get back together the next! Now, this? This is getting really annoying!"

**Kenny: **(Snickers) "At this rate, Stan is going to be a daddy before the show's over." (Starts laughing0

**Stan: **"Why was everyone looking at me like that?! It's not like we had sex or anything!"

*static*

* * *

Soon, everyone was outside and waiting for Billy who soon appeared.

"Now that you guys are all here, it is time to start the first part of your first challenge," Billy announced, "That is running around the island once and then meeting me back at the Mess Hall with your teams."

"But what about breakfast?" Steven and Owen asked in unison. The two cheered and high-fived.

"That'll come afterwards," Billy told them, "First you have to run, then you get food."

"NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN!" Eva yelled.

"I know running around the island doesn't sound like much fun at all, but maybe if we try our best, we can win!" Pinkie Pie suggested.

"It's not about that," Eva sighed.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Eva: **"Pinkie Pie wouldn't understand. I'm pretty sure that this is another Awake-a-thon! That's the challenge I got eliminated in! I can't let that happen again!"

**Pinkie Pie: **"I hope Eva feels happier soon! Maybe she doesn't like running! I don't like running either because it takes away all of your energy and is very super had and-"(since there is 50 hours of Pinkie Pie talking about why she hates running)

*static*

* * *

In the lead were Eva, Jo, Rainbow Dash, and surprisingly, Gunther the penguin. Towards the end were Owen, Muscle Man, Blaineley, and Scott (he was trying to throw the challenge.) Anne Maria who was towards the end was beginning to have problems.

"Oh no! Mah makeup is running!" Anne Maria wailed as she stopped to reapply it. Cyborg took notice and gave up his spot in the lead to help her.

"Hey do you want me to carry you the rest of the way?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure!" Anne Maria agreed and jumped into his arms. Cyborg ran with ease. Lightning looked behind just to see that and was furious. It didn't help that he crashed into a tree because he was paying so much attention to them.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Cyborg: **"Carrying someone as beautiful as Anne Maria was the least I could do!"

**Anne Maria: **"Wow! Cyborg is a lot betta dan dat Vito losa!"

**Lightning: **"Sha-Cyborg is going to sha-get it! Anne Maria is sha-Lightning's!"  
**Starfire: **"It looks like Cyborg finally found a girlfriend!"

*static*

* * *

Anne Maria wasn't the only person running out of breath. Margaret was too. Finn took notice of this and being the gentleman he was, decided to come to her aid.

"Hey teammate, do you need any help?" Finn asked Margaret.

"Can't…run…" Margaret gasped.

"Do you want me to give you a piggyback ride, teammate?" Finn asked.

"That'd be nice," Margaret told him as she got on Finn's back, "By the way my name's Margaret."

"That's a nice name!" Finn smiled and then they were off. Mordecai saw the whole thing though. He just hated Finn a bit more. Butters also saw it.

"Wow, Finn is such a nice guy!" Butters commented, "I think I'll help someone!"

Just then, Cameron came by and he looked ready to die.

"Hey, do you need help?" Butters asked, "I could give you a piggyback ride."

"Are you sure?" Cameron questioned, "I weigh a lot. I weigh 45 pounds!"

"That's fine," Butters said, "My friend Eric ways nearly 200 pounds."

"Wow…" Cameron said as he got on Butters back.

They managed to catch up with a lot of other people. Bebe just happened to be one of them. She wasn't pleased with Butters helping people.

"Butters, what are you doing?" Bebe asked, "He's on the other team."

"But Cameron is nice!" Butters protested, "Plus, it was the right thing to do!"

"Butters, Butters, Butters, you don't quite understand, do you?" Bebe sighed, "This is reality TV. You need to try to get the money, not try and make friends!"

Then, Bebe dragged Butters away leaving Cameron there alone.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Bebe: **"Butters needs to understand that he cannot become friends with people on the other team!"

**Butters: **"I don't get it! Why doesn't Bebe like Cameron? He is very nice! Is it because he's black… (Gasp) Bebe's a racist!"

**Cameron: **"Butters is really nice! Bebe seems a lot like Heather though…"

*static*

* * *

Thomas gave up on running and decided to walk. That's when he encountered Muscle Man, sprawled on the ground.

"Thomas, carry me," Muscle Man told him.

"NO WAY!" Thomas yelled and regained the strength to run away.

"Screw you," Muscle Man grumbled. Then Fluttershy trotted up to him.

"Oh dear, do you need help?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"PONY!" Muscle Man wailed and started crawling away.

"Was I too loud?" Fluttershy questioned herself.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Thomas: **"Muscle Man, not even your mom would carry you!"

**Muscle Man: **"Why do those ponies keep coming?!"

**Fluttershy: **"I hope I didn't scare him!"

*static*

* * *

Soon enough, everyone made it back to the Mess Hall except for four. These four would be Mr. Universe, Owen, Blaineley, and Scott (who was still trying to throw the challenge.) Jo was getting rather annoyed that Scott wasn't back yet.

"Oh come on Scott! You are not going to get beat by two fat guys and an old hag!" Jo yelled.

"Don't call my dad and best friend fat!" Steven yelled, "At least they're nice!"

"Let's put it in this perspective Pork-chop, you're folks are thicker than Scotty-Boy," Jo explained, "Scott isn't exactly skinny either, but he looks anorexic compared to those two."

"Oh yeah…well…they made it back before him!" Steven pointed out, gesturing to his dad who just walked in, followed by Owen.

"YES! We won!" Cyborg cheered, "Take THAT Lightning!"

"Like that really sha-matters," Lightning grumbled, "Lightning's team is in sha-second!"

"Hey team!" Scott called out as he walked in, "I hope I didn't make us lose!"

"You nearly did, Scott," Sadie frowned, "Totally uncool!"

"We have third though," Spike said, "That old lady from the other team isn't back yet!"

"MILDRED, GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!" Eva yelled, "NOAH EVEN RAN AND THAT FAT ASS WENT FASTER THAN YOU!"

"AYE!" Cartman yelled, "I'm not fat you hippie!"

Eva glared at him and the next part wasn't pretty. Garnet wouldn't even do that to _anyone_ no matter how annoying.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Cartman: **(is screaming is head off) "WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Eva: **"What? He called me a hippie! Nobody calls me a hippie!"

**Pinkie Pie: **"Maybe Eva's in a worse mood than I originally thought…"

*static*

* * *

Finally, Blaineley came trudging. She was covered in sweat and by the time she got there, she fell over.

"It's called working out, you should look into it," Rigby snickered and Cartman who was because mumbling about Eva started laughing too.

"Like you ever work out!" she snapped.

"Please! I have gym class 1, 2, and 3 the video games," Rigby told her, "Not to mention Mordecai tried to get me into these really lame Zumba video games and they weren't even really games!"

"Dude, will you just cut this out?!" Mordecai said.

"Make me," Rigby smirked. Mordecai lunged himself at his friend and they started wrestling. Robin wasn't pleased with this.

"Stoooooooooooooooooppppppppppp!" Robin whined at the two boys.

"Guys, break it up," Finn tried to get the two to stop, but had as much luck as Robin did with yelling at them.

One person was able to break it up and this was Chef. "Who wants breakfast?"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Rigby: **"You're probably all wondering why I'd ever beat up my best friend Mordecai? This is because he is being such a chump lately! I mean, at work he's become Benson's pet or something! Then, he's always talking to Margaret and not to me! It's like he doesn't care about me anymore! Now, we're on different teams and he barely cares! I'm sick of him and it's all Margaret's fault! She turned him into this loser and it's so unfair! I miss old cool Mordecai; he's rarely there anymore! That's why I have to get rid of him; it'll be for the best!"

**Mordecai: **"Rigby is acting like such a little baby! He's insulting people on his team and siding with that annoying fat kid! Rigby isn't going to listen to Benson; he's already in trouble! Hopefully, his team will come to their senses and vote him off!"

**Margaret: **"I thought Rigby and Mordecai were friends! What happened? They're acting like they hate each other now! Maybe I could do something."

*static*

* * *

Everyone immediately got breakfast and Mordecai and Rigby broke free of each other. Everyone except for Owen and Steven were disappointed with the breakfast. It wasn't even breakfast; it was turkey sandwiches on stale bread. Everyone was complaining, but Pinkie Pie decided it'd be best to ask for help.

"Mr. Chef, these sandwiches seem to be stale," Pinkie Pie told him, "I don't think anyone is very happy about that."

"Stupid brats," Chef grumbled under his breath, "I'm nice enough to give them breakfast and now they're complaining!"

"I think they're glad that you decided to cater to them," Pinkie Pie said, "They're just upset because it's stale. Maybe I could help you!"

"No thanks," Chef denied, "I'm fine on my own."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeee!" Pinkie Pie begged, but Chef stood his ground. Pinkie Pie's eyes got bigger and Chef failed to resist.

"Fine," Chef gave in, "You can help. Just don't destroy my kitchen!"

"YAY!" Pinkie Pie cheered, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Then Pinkie Pie bounced off leaving Chef there alone.

* * *

**Confessionals **

**Pinkie Pie: **"HOORAY! I get to help now! YAY! YAY! YAY!"

**Chef Hatchet: **"I don't really want her help, but how could you resist _that_? Those ponies are _adorable!"_

*static*

* * *

Gwen wanted to shove the sandwich away, but she gave into hunger. She knew that the turkey was meant to make them more tired. The challenge was another Awake-a-Thon. She grumbled banging her head on the table. There weren't many good memories from the Awake-a-Thon that anyone could hold onto. She may've won, but was miserable. She may've talked to Trent, but they broke up and he's insane now. For everyone else, they weren't any good memories. Noah kissed a boy, Owen slept walked naked, and Eva got framed by Heather causing her elimination.

"Is everything alright Gwen?" Mike asked.

"No," Gwen sighed, "It's the challenge."

"Wait, you know what it is?" Benson wondered, "How is that possible?"

"It's a repeat," Gwen said, "It's going to be another Awake-a-Thon. I know this because of all of the running and the turkey sandwiches are supposed to make us tired. It helps the competition go faster. Unfortunately, they make us run first to starve us more so we'll eat the sandwiches. Now, it's too late."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Bloo asked, "Then we'd have a better chance of winning!"

"Do you think a bunch of starving people would agree with someone who told them not to eat the food lain out for them?" Gwen asked him in reply.

"I guess I see your point," Bloo agreed.

"Plus, if we aren't eating our food, the other teams will definitely get suspicious!" Gwen added. Everyone saw Gwen's point and murmured in agreement.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Gwen: **"The newbies have _noo _idea what they're in for!"

**Mike: **"AW COME ON! Not this! Luckily, we have the winner of the last Awake-a-Thon on our team. I should feel bad for the Foxy Flowers; they have the girl who got eliminated that challenge and the two that kissed on accident! We've got this!"

**Blossom: **"This isn't going to end well…"

*static*

* * *

"What do you think the challenge is going to be about?" Fiona asked.

"Something cool like me!" Ice Queen bragged.

"Please stop the 'cool' jokes!" Flame Princess begged, "They're not clever at all!"

"Well, I don't see you trying!" Ice Queen snapped.

"Because I don't like looking stupid like you!" Flame Princess told her.

"Can't we just be friends?" Steven asked.

"Steven's right," Amethyst agreed and Pearl added, "We can't be fighting like this!"

"Yeah Flame Princess!" Ice Queen jeered and Flame Princess threw a fireball at her and the problem came back at them like a boomerang.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Pearl: **"So much for that…"

**Flame Princess: **"Ice Queen is beyond annoying! Compared to her the Ice King is pretty…chill" (really cheap 80's laugh soundtrack starts playing) "Where did _that_ come from?"

**Ice Queen: **"Ugh! Flame Princess is such a hothead!" (80's laugh soundtrack plays again. Ice Queen gets really annoyed and freezes it) "That 80's laughing thing is so annoying!"

*static*

* * *

"All right, we need to try our hardest in the challenge, even if it has to do with yaoi couples and teams having to make pairings of two people," Bebe said.

"Why would that be a bad thing?" Katie and Sadie asked.

"Because the Foxy Flowers have all the good parings: NoCo, Style, but that isn't important," Bebe said quickly, "What is important is that we win the majority of them!"

"Why do we have to try?" Scott asked his voice dripping with sarcasm, "We have the great and powerful Trixie on our team!"

Trixie missed the sarcasm and said, "Yeah!"

"How about we all become friends and learn lessons about friendship like in that one show, My Little Ponies: Friendship is Magic?" Butters suggested.

"Hey,_ I'm_ on that show!" Rarity exclaimed and Spike nodded.

"But I'm everyone's favorite character!" Trixie boasted. Rarity and Spike glared at her.

"We're competing for one billion dollars, remember?" Bebe reminded him.

"But money isn't important!" Butters protested, "Friendship is!"

"Yeah!" Zoey agreed.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Bebe: **"I don't think Butters understands the true meaning of winning!"

**Butters: **"I wish everyone were super nice and were all best friends like in My Little Ponies and in Hello Kitty!"

**Zoey: **"Butters is so sweet! He's a bit…girly though…"

*static*

* * *

Billy led everyone to the bonfire pit to explain the challenge to 90% of the cast. The original 22 already knew what he was talking about.

"Today's challenge is going to be a repeat of one from season one!" Billy announced, "21 of you have competed in this in fact; it's the Awake-a-Thon! For those of you that don't now, it is a contest of trying to stay up the longest. Once you fall asleep, you're out. The person who stays up the longest wins for their team. The team with everyone asleep will be voting someone off. The time starts now!"

* * *

**2 hours later…**

"I'm tired," Samey whined and the rest of the season 6 cast fell asleep.

"What?!" CJ yelped, "What just happened?"

"The little babies were tired; that's what!" Rigby sneered and for once, nobody told him to shut up.

**OUT!  
Sassy Snowflakes: Amy, Max, Sugar, Leonard**

**Sexy Spray-Tans: Beardo, Scarlett, Rodney**

**Foxy Flowers: Shawn, Sky, Jasmine, Dave**

**Lovely Leaves: Ella, Topher, Samey**

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Eileen: **"Not trying to sound mean or anything, but those guys are babies! They can't even stay awake for 2 hours! It's barely even 4:30PM!"

**Cameron: **"Chris, why did you ever have a 6th season with a new cast? Everyone likes us well enough! Now, they proved that they're completely useless! On the bright side, we only had three season 6 cast campers so we're in lead!"

**Skips: **"Why are they on this show if they can't even stay up for two hours?"

**Justin: **"Great! Now _I_ can't randomly fall asleep or else I'll get eliminated! I'll just have to use my old paint strategy!" (Sigh)

*static*

* * *

**12 hour mark**

Nobody has fallen asleep since the new cast did. Everyone was up and alert. Owen looked very pumped.

"WOOHOO! I'm not out yet!" Owen cheered. But the fat boy jinxed himself. Seconds after, he fell over due to fatigue.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Steven wailed.

"It'll be alright Steven," Amethyst reassured him, "Now we have to try even harder to win!"

"I guess you're right," Steven sighed, "But now who will I talk to?"

"You could always talk to me!" Ice King smirked.

"NO!" Steven yelled and ran away.

Amethyst was so annoyed that she grabbed her whip and hit the Ice King.

"That's senior citizen abuse!" Robin yelled and went up to Amethyst, "That is unjust! Senior citizen abuse is wrong!"  
"HEY! I'm not an old man!" Ice King snapped.

"Plus, I'm pretty sure this guy molests little kids in his spare time or something," Amethyst told him.

"Do not!" Ice King denied, "I molest princesses!"

"So you admitted it?" Flame Princess snapped, running up to him, "You _do_ molest princesses!"

"Oh my glob, how come he's never bothered me?" LSP whined.

"Because you're ugly," Ice King flat out told her.

"Uh, no lumping way!" LSP denied.

"I knew it!" Princess Bubblegum cheered, "Beat his ass Finn and Jake!"

The two heroes went and started beating the Ice King up. In retaliation, the king of ice and snow froze both of them.

"Billy!" Courtney whined, "That should be illegal! Ice King froze those two!"

"That's too bad," Billy frowned, "Finn and Jake are out of the game because that could technically count as cheating!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kenny shouted, "Finn's on our team! Now we're tied for last!"  
"Oops," Ice King giggled.

**OUT! **

**Sexy Spray-Tans: Beardo, Scarlett, Rodney, Owen**

**Foxy Flowers: Shawn, Sky, Jasmine, Dave, Finn**

**Lovely Leaves: Ella, Topher, Samey, Jake**

* * *

**Confessional**

**Kenny: **"Is Ice King stupid or what?!"

**Finn: **"I swear something isn't right with that man…"  
**Jake: **"What the hay was that for?"

**Ice King: **"It's not my fault! They were all annoying me!"

*static*

* * *

**18 hour mark**

"Ugh, I'm bored," Rainbow Dash whined, "There is absolutely nothing to do!"  
"I'm going to talk to Twilight Sparkles and Princess Bubblegum," Applejack announced.

"This contest sucks!" Rainbow Dash grumbled, "This doesn't even show my pure awesomeness! Staying awake doesn't prove anything!"

"I know," a voice from behind her agreed, "I'm glad I never had to compete in this challenge!"

Rainbow Dash turned around to see Jo standing there.

"Who are you?" Rainbow Dash asked, "I'm Rainbow Dash."

"My name is Jo, one of the most awesome characters on the show," Jo replied.

"Wow, really," Rainbow Dash asked interested.

"Yeah, plus, I'm pretty well-liked with the fans too," Jo added, "For whatever reason, they keep on pairing me up with stupid Brick-for-Brains on your team."

"He doesn't seem that bad," Rainbow Dash reassured, "They could be pairing you up with Harold."

"That'd be the worst," Jo laughed, "You aren't that bad! Maybe we should form an alliance."

"As long as we don't eliminate my friends," Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah," Jo agreed, "I better get back to my team or else Bebe is going to flip out!"

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash said and they parted.

By the time Rainbow Dash reached her teammates, Applejack and DJ fell asleep. She didn't know why DJ would, but it was obvious that Applejack fell asleep due to Princess Bubblegum and Twilight Sparkles's really boring conversation.

**OUT!**

**Sassy Snowflakes: Amy, Max, Sugar, Leonard, DJ, Applejack**

* * *

**24hour marks**

A few more people have fallen asleep since Applejack and DJ. These would be Sam, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, LeShawna, Starfire, Cody, CJ, and Spike. The remaining 89 were still awake. Billy sighed; this was going to be a lot harder than he thought it was going to be. It looks like he was going to have to do something he never wanted to do.

"I didn't want it to come to it, but I decided in order to make you fall asleep, I was going to have to play music," Billy decided.

"That's not going to work!" Muscle Man laughed, but Billy played the music and Chef started doing ballet to it. Soon enough, a lot more people fell asleep. These people would be Lightning, Beast Boy, Ezekiel, Dakota, Bebe, B, Rainbow Dash, Margaret, Fiona, and Harold.

**OUT!  
Sassy Snowflakes: Amy, Max, Sugar, Leonard, DJ, Applejack, Starfire, Dakota, Rainbow Dash, Harold**

**Sexy Spray-Tans: Beardo, Scarlett, Rodney, Owen, LeShawna, Beast Boy, B, Fiona**

**Foxy Flowers: Shawn, Sky, Jasmine, Dave, Sam, Cody, Lightning, Margaret**

**Lovely Leaves: Ella, Topher, Samey, Jake, Katie, Sadie, Courtney, CJ, Spike, Ezekiel, Bebe**

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Cyborg: **"HA! Lightning is out! I don't have to worry about getting out because all I have to do is recharge!"

(From Outside)

Billy: "It doesn't work like that Cyborg. You cannot recharge!"

Cyborg: "Well, I'm screwed…"

**Marshall Lee: **"I'm pretty much nocturnal anyways, but this contest goes throughout the day too!"

**Cartman: **"I'm tired! I hope everybody just falls asleep so I can win even though losing wouldn't be that bad! I could just get rid of someone from the new cast or Garnet. Maybe Kahl, but it'd be boring if he wasn't around to make fun of! I haven't even made him cry yet!"

**Bridgette: **"This challenge is just as bad as season 1's!"  
*static*

* * *

**26 hours **

"Hey Rigby," Eileen smiled, "May I talk to you?"

"Sure Eileen, what about?" Rigby asked.

"You know about the competition and everything," Eileen shrugged.

"Okay," Rigby agreed.

"I don't really trust that Eric Cartman kid; something's up with him," Eileen announced.

"But Cartman's cool!" Rigby protested.

"He could be," Eileen said, trying not to upset Rigby, "But he seems to be up to something and it doesn't sound good."

"It's fine," Rigby reassured her, "Cartman is cool! You don't have to worry about him!"

"Okay," Eileen agreed, but didn't seem convinced.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Rigby: **"Eileen worries too much!"

**Eileen: **"I really hope I'm wrong about Cartman, but something about him is so untrustable!"

*static*

* * *

"Hey!" Cartman called out to Scott.

"Yeah?" Scott asked.

"You seem pretty cool despite being a ginger and everything, but that's not important," Cartman said, "What is important is that we should form an alliance along with Rigby!"

"I see your point," Scott agreed, "But you vote for who I want you guys to vote for and convince people to vote for who I want to vote for, deal?"

"Deal," Cartman agreed and they shook on it, "Now we just need Rigby."

"Already taken care of," a voice from behind them spoke. There was Rigby, "I'm in on your plan."

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Cartman: **"Yes! This is awesome! My own alliance! Scott better not think that I'm going to vote for whoever he wants to!"

**Rigby: **"Aw yeah! See? Eileen is definitely wrong! I'm in good hands!"

**Scott: **"I'm winning this season! I have two other people that have my back, but I'm not going to end up like Heather though! It'll be quite the opposite!"

*static*

* * *

**2 days later**

Everyone was asleep except for five. These five were Eileen, Prince Gumball, High 5 Ghost, Rarity, and Princess Bubblegum. Billy sighed.

"I didn't want it to come to this either, but it's been just about two days," Billy sighed, "Now, I have to do this, I'm sorry. I'm going to have to read you guys the Twilight Saga…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Eileen: **"Aw man! Twilight is the worst!"

**Prince Gumball: **"Not Twilight! Anything, but Twilight!"

**High 5 Ghost: **"You've got to be kidding me…"

**Princess Bubblegum: **"According to my theory on the Apocalypse, Twilight was a huge factor…"

**Rarity: **"I love the adorable love triangle involved, but I heard the writing style is absolutely horrible!"

*static*

* * *

**20 minutes later…**

Princess Bubblegum fell asleep. The next person to fall asleep would lose for their team. It was extremely intense. Finally…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Prince Gumball fell asleep

"And it looks like the Sexy Spray-Tans loses," Billy announced, "Now there it's all down to these three teams to determine the winner!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Prince Gumball: **"Aw man! I'm definitely going to get eliminated! Maybe I can convince everyone to vote someone else off!"

**Eileen: **"So I have to stay up even longer? Aw man!"

**Rarity: **"I don't know how much of this I can take! I'm so far behind on my beauty sleep!"

**High 5 Ghost: **"This is getting boring!"

**Scott: **"Unfortunately Prince Gumball fell asleep before Rarity did! DANG IT! Trixie stays another night on the island!"

*static*

* * *

Soon, Eileen gave into sleep and the Sassy Snowflakes got third along with immunity. It was down to Rarity and High 5 Ghost. The only problem was that Rarity was basically dead on four hooves, but High 5 Ghost floated around, bored with the game because he was not tired.

"Come on Rarity, you've got this," the fashion designer horse told herself, "You can win this! Think of all the beauty sleep you will get after this!"

"I'm really bored," High 5 Ghost groaned, "I cannot believe this! There's nothing to do anymore and they aren't even trying anymore! That's it! I QUIT!"  
"NO!" Cartman wailed, but it was too late; High 5 Ghost already was out of the challenge giving the Foxy Flowers 2nd place.

"And Rarity wins!" Billy announced, "Her team gets to stay at the Spa Hotel while the other 3 will be at the cabins."

"HIGH 5 GHOST!" everyone yelled.

"M-m-m-m-man, I—i-i-I c-c-c-c-c-c-c-aught p-pneumonia t-thanks to the I-Ice K-k-king," Finn shivered. He and Jake both thawed out. Jake was okay thanks to his shapeshiftingness, but Finn caught pneumonia oddly enough because he never did before, "T-the sp-sp-spa hotel would have been n-nice!"

"Yeah and there serving f**king waffles tomorrow morning!" Cartman yelled.

"Maybe it's for the best," High 5 Ghost suggested, "You're already fat enough!"

"AYE!" Cartman snapped. Kyle and Stan started snickering at what High 5 Ghost said, but the moment that they made eye contact, Kyle stopped laughing and turned away. In fact, everyone was glaring at Stan.

"What?" Stan questioned.  
"We haven't forgotten about this morning," Sam frowned, "You're like nine or something!"

"Actually I'm ten!" Stan corrected, "But why are you guys so mad at me?"

"Wendy and I…" Rigby mimicked and Cartman started laughing his head off.

"At least I have a girlfriend and I'm at least ten years younger than you," Stan shot back.

Everyone started laughing. Rigby looked annoyed, "STOP TALKING!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**High Five Ghost: **"I hope nobody's mad at me. We'll win another challenge soon."

**Rigby: **"Stupid Stan! That wasn't even that creative! It was pretty lame!"

**Stan: **"I still don't get why everyone is still mad at me! At least I showed Rigby…"

*static*

* * *

Prince Gumball walked over to Steven, Owen, Amethyst, and Pearl. He was quite nervous about the elimination ceremony.

"Hey guys, who are you going to vote for?" Prince Gumball asked.

Amethyst started laughing and slung an arm around Prince Gumball, "Do you think that _anyone_ is going to vote you off after the season 6 campers' performances in the challenge? I don't think so. Plus, even if they aren't, they have their own problems to worry about. Robin and Mordecai are at each other's necks already!"

"Plus, you're our friend!" Steven exclaimed, "We wouldn't want to vote off a friend! Owen and I are going to vote off that weird guy Beardo! He doesn't even talk! He just makes annoying noises in your ears!"

"Yeah," Owen agreed, "You don't have much to worry about."

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Prince Gumball: **"That's nice to know that not everyone is going to vote for me, but that doesn't stop everyone else from! It'd suck to be the first to be the first one out!"

**Steven: **"I don't understand why he's so worried!"

*static*

* * *

"The system is the same as season five," Billy exclaimed, "You 'X' out the person picture that you want to leave and the person with the most votes will leave! After that Fiona and a friend will decide you to send off on the winning team! Any questions?"  
"Can you vote for more than one person?" Robin asked, narrowing his eyes at Mordecai and the season 6 cast.

"No, only one vote," Billy answered, "You guys may start voting."

* * *

**Confessionals (Voting)**

**Marshall Lee: **(smirks) "I know Bubba isn't going to leave, but just to mess with him…" (He puts an X on Prince Gumball's picture)

**Flame Princess: **"You'll leave another day Ice Queen." (puts X on Scarlett's picture)

**Duncan: **"This guy is a total knock off of DJ! ('X'es Rodney's picture)

**Robin: **"…Mordecai…" (Robin draws mustache and glasses on Mordecai before 'X'ing out his picture)

**Mordecai: **"…Robin…" (Mordecai makes Robin look like a crazy person before 'X'ing out his picture)

**Steven: **"Sorry man..." ('X'es out Beardo's picture)

*static*

* * *

"The people without votes are…." Billy started, "…Timmy…

Craig…

Pearl…

Amethyst…

Steven…

Flame Princess…

LSP…

Gunther…

Ice Queen….

Marshall Lee…

Fiona…

Fluttershy…

Beast Boy…

Raven…

Thomas…

Muscle Man…

Cameron…

B…

Owen…

Duncan…

LeShawna…

Lindsay…

And Marceline…"

As soon as Marceline got her marshmallow, only Beardo, Scarlett, Rodney, Mordecai, Robin, and Prince Gumball remained. Beardo, Scarlett, Rodney, and Prince Gumball were rather worried, but Mordecai and Robin.

"Both with one vote are Mordecai and Robin!" Billy announced and tossed the two marshmallows. They both cheered before glaring at each other.

"Next safe is….Rodney," Billy added, "And write behind him is….Prince Gumball."

Prince Gumball looked really relieved as he caught his marshmallow. Scarlett and Beardo remained.

"The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Scarlett!"

Scarlett cheered as she got her marshmallow. Beardo sighed.

"The Boat of Losers waits," Billy said.

Beardo sighed as he went to the Dock of Shame and got onto the Boat of Losers driven by, everyone's favorite, Chef Hatchet.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Prince Gumball: **"Yes! I'm still here!"

**Scarlett: **"Aw man! Beardo was really nice!"

*static*

* * *

"So Fiona?" Billy asked, "Who is it?"

"Ice Queen, let's go," Fiona sighed and everyone gasped.

"YES!" Ice Queen laughed, "SUCK IT LOSERS!"

Gunther angrily blew a raspberry at her as Fiona and Ice Queen walked away.

"We're sending Jake to exile," Fiona announced, "And that's final!"

"NO!" Ice Queen wailed, "Finn and Jake are amazing!"

"I don't care!" Fiona snapped, "It's Jake!"

They walked back and Fiona told Billy their decision and Jake was sent off to Boney Island.

"You guys better get off to bed; you're going to want some sleep before the next episode," Billy said, "Next challenge may possibly be worse than the Awake-a-thon."

Everyone groaned as they stormed off. Billy turned to the camera, "That concludes episode one of Total Drama Ultimate Brawl and The Sexy Spray-Tans are set at a disadvantage after voting off Beardo! Will they be able to bounce back and get immunity next challenge? How will Cartman, Rigby, and Scott's alliance turn out? Will High 5 Ghost give up on his team like that again? Will Rarity win for her team again? Find out next time on Total Drama Ultimate Brawl!"

* * *

**Voting Results**

**Marceline: Prince Gumball**

**Lindsay: Scarlett**

**LeShawna: Beardo**

**Duncan: Rodney**

**Owen: Beardo**

**B: Beardo**

**Cameron: Beardo**

**Beardo: Prince Gumball**

**Scarlett: Prince Gumball**

**Rodney: Prince Gumball**

**Mordecai: Robin**

**Muscle Man: Beardo**

**Thomas: Scarlett**

**Robin: Mordecai**

**Raven: Scarlett**

**Beast Boy: Scarlett**

**Fluttershy: Beardo**

**Fiona: Rodney**

**Prince Gumball: Beardo**

**Marshall Lee: Prince Gumball**

**Ice Queen: Scarlett**

**Gunther: Beardo**

**LSP: Beardo**

**Flame Princess: Scarlett**

**Steven: Beardo**

**Amethyst: Beardo**

**Pearl: Beardo**

**Craig: Beardo**

**Timmy: Beardo**

**Mordecai: 1**

**Robin: 1**

**Rodney: 2**

**Prince Gumball: 6**

**Beardo: 20**

**OUT: Beardo (duh)**

**Teams:**

**Sassy Snowflakes: Amy, Izzy, Beth, Harold (captain), DJ, Gwen, Dakota, Dawn, Brick, Anne Maria, Mike, Max, Sugar, Leonard, Benson, Eileen, Cyborg, Starfire, Twilight Sparkles, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Princess Bubblegum, Blossom, Buttercup, Mac, Bloo, Mr. Universe**

**Sexy Spray-Tans: Marceline, Lindsay, LeShawna, Duncan, Owen, B, Cameron, Scarlett, Rodney, Mordecai, Muscle Man, Thomas, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Fluttershy, Fiona, Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee, Ice Queen, Gunther, LSP, Flame Princess, Steven Amethyst, Pearl, Craig, Timmy**

**Foxy Flowers: Shawn, Eva, Noah, Cody, Trent, Heather, Staci, Sam, Lightning, Sky, Jasmine, Dave, Blaineley, Rigby, High 5 Ghost, Skips, Margaret, Pinkie Pie, Finn, Cake, Ice King, Lemon Grab, Flame Prince, Garnet, Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, Stan, Clyde**

**Lovely Leaves: Sierra, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Sadie, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Jo, Scott, Zoey, Ella, Topher, Samey, Pops, CJ, Rarity, Spike, Trixie, Jake, BMO, Bebe, Tweek, Jimmy, Butters, Token Wendy**

**Eliminated: Beardo**

**Exile: Jake the dog**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I apologize to all Beardo fans (oh wait, he doesn't have any XD.) I'll try to make next chapter even better than this one and I'll try to update soon!**

**~Still hopelessly obsessed and a fan girl that used to like social studies, but hates it now **


	3. Love is Weird

Total Drama Ultimate Brawl

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything brought up in this story. If I did, I probably wouldn't be writing this story.**

**Another update! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Love is Weird

"Last time on Total Drama Ultimate Brawl," Billy started, "The campers had their first challenge which was a repeat from season 1, the Awake-a-Thon. Just like season 1, the first alliance was forged. This time around, Heather wasn't involved, but antagonist of season 4, Scott, Eric Cartman from South Park, and Rigby the raccoon who works at a park and is somewhat responsible for the constant destruction of the park house took part. Where will this alliance go? I'm not even sure about yet! Unlike season 1, Gwen didn't win. Rarity the unicorn from Ponyville won, but that might not have been possible if it wasn't for High 5 Ghost quitting due to boredom. While the alliance and Rarity may seem like threats for their intentions or challenge-winning, there's some that aren't threats, but need to leave immediately. They would be the 14 campers that make up the cast of 6th season. Seriously, I brought those guys here to be nice and this is how they repay me? These guys are pure dead-weight and belong on a show like Barney the dinosaur. This led to Beardo being the first one eliminated from the Sexy Spray-Tans and from the whole show due to only staying up for two hours like the other 13 from season 6. Now that he's gone, the Sexy Spray-Tans could be at a possible disadvantage when the next challenge comes which could possibly be even more brutal than yesterday's. Will Rarity win again for her team? What will Cartman, Rigby, and Scott do during the next challenge? Will another season '6ner' be sent home? Find out during this episode of Total Drama Ultimate Brawl!"

* * *

**Theme Song**

* * *

**Lovely Leaves**

"OMG! We're the first team to be staying at the Spa Hotel!" Sierra squealed.

"And it's all thanks to Rarity!" Spike added.

"And I the great and powerful Trixie helped!" the pony boasted.

"Actually, it was a team effort, but Rarity won it for the team," Bebe corrected, "To be exact, you put little effort in the teamwork!"

"WHAT?! Being on this team is effort!" Trixie told her, "I am so great and powerful that I don't need to work! Being here just makes the team a million times better."

"But being nice and working together is what makes our team so golden!" Butters protested, "Why can't we all be friends?"

"Sweetheart, some of us don't want to even interact with the little babies that could've costed us the challenge," CJ replied, keeping a sweet and calm voice.

"You mean those three?" Butters laughed, "No way I'd interact with them! They all look evil!"

"Hey! We're not evil!" Samey snapped.

"I'm a princess!" Ella giggled.

"See? Princesses are for little girls!" Butters snapped, "If you need me, I'll be upstairs watching My Little Ponies."

With that, Butters stormed off. Once he was gone, Scott evolved into a fit of laughter and Jo, Token, Bebe, Wendy, Alejandro and a few others started laughing.

"Seriously?" Alejandro laughed, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"My Little Ponies is awesome because I the great and powerful Trixie am in it!" she boasted.

"We have nothing against the show, but is he gay or something?" Jo snickered.

"He's always like that," Wendy rolled her eyes, "I don't quite understand him."

"He needs to man up," Bebe added, "It's fine to like My Little Ponies and all, but it isn't just this. He is such a pansy!"

"Hey! That isn't nice!" Zoey frowned.

"Of course _you're_ defending him," Scott drawled in a nonchalant tone.

"But still! Butters is nice!" Zoey tried to reason with the red head, but it was no use.

"How far do you think nice gets you in this game?" Courtney clucked.

"Well, the mean people never win!" Zoey protested.

"I won didn't I?" Alejandro sneered.

"Ugh! I'm sick of you guys!" Zoey said and she stamped out of the hotel.

After that, everyone separated and went their own ways. BMO was the only one left.

"I hope Jake is alright on Boney Island and that Finn is alright and better off on his team," he/she **[1]** sighed.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**BMO: **"I really wish that we'd all get along, but that's not going to after what just happened. The veterans are all mean or just don't talk. It's weird!"

**Zoey: **"Everyone is so mean to Butters and he just wants everyone to be nice to each other! What is the problem with that?!"

**Bebe: **"This is falling apart fast! Butters needs to get his act together and Trixie needs to shut up! Neither is going to happen unless I interfere of course!"

**Katie and Sadie:**

Katie- "Like ohmygosh Sadie! Everyone is so totally mean to each to each other!"

Sadie- "IKR?! How long were we gone? I mean like some of these people were like soo nice, but now they like so mean!"

Katie- "I cannot believe it Sadie!"

Sadie- "Me either Katie!"

*static*

* * *

**Sassy Snowflakes (girls' side)**

"I am sooo tired!" Dakota whined, "I missed out on sooo much beauty sleep!"

"We know that already, Flat!" Anne Maria snapped as she sprayed her hair.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dakota shrieked.

"Look down and ya'll see," Anne Maria smirked, "Oh wait, ya chest is so flat that ya wouldn't be able to tell!"

"At least _I _have a boyfriend!" Dakota brought up.

"But he's on the other team and wouldn't be able to carry ya because he has zero muscle," Anne Maria told her, "This smokin' hwat strong guy carried me for the run!"

"Really, who?" all of the girls asked becoming very interested in the conversation that they recently did not care about.

"Ya know dat really hwat guy on our team!" Anne Maria replied modestly in her case which would seem stuck up in others.

"There aren't any hot guys on our team though," Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "They think that they're so great, but they're nothing!"

"Rainbow, some of the guys may be really nice," Applejack frowned.

"Haven't met any yet," Rainbow Dash yawned.

"Would it be Cyborg, perhaps?" Starfire asked.

"Gurl! You got dat correct!" Anne Maria hooted, "He is so hwat and strong, unlike Dakota's boyfriend who wouldn't be able to pick up despite the fact that she's probably anorexic and doesn't have a chest at all."

"Like anyone would be able to pick up you with that hair!" Dakota laughed, "I swear, I'm surprised your skull hasn't cracked because of all that weight!"

"YA BETTA TAKE DAT BACK PASTY FLAT CHEST!" Anne Maria yelled and tackled Dakota, spraying her with her hairspray.

While all of this was going on, Bubbles cowered in the corner fearfully.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Bubbles: **"W-why are they so mean to each other?! Aren't we supposed to be nice to each other?"

**Sugar: **"These guys are very unnice!"

(Harold storms in)

Harold- "Unnice isn't a word, IDIOT! Gosh, why did you get on my team?!"

**Dawn: **"This isn't going to end well."

**Dakota: **"Nobody calls me flat chested! My boobs are real unlike hers!"

**Anne Maria: **"Pasteh Flatseh does not insult da hair, eva!"

*static*

* * *

**Meanwhile on Boney Island…**

Jake had no problem avoiding the wildlife on the wretched island, but no matter where he looked he couldn't find the idol of Billy. But since Jake was tired and wanted to go to sleep, and went into rage because he couldn't find any eggs to make an omelet or any materials to make bacon pancakes and was stuck eating bark, he didn't search much at all. He didn't mind though. He was fine without it.

Then, a series of honks were heard. Jake turned to see Chef there with the boat. He looked rather impatient though, like he was late for something. Jake took his time walking to the dock much to Chef's annoyance.

"HURRY YO BUTT UP DOG!" Chef yelled, "WE HAVE A CHALLENGE TO GET TO!"

"No need to yell man," Jake frowned as he stepped onto the boat and Chef headed back to Wawanakwa, muttering about how Jake needed to respect his elders even though Jake was an adult and had kids of his own.

* * *

**Back at the Island**

Everyone was else was up and ready for the challenge with their teams. It wasn't all uneventful though. Twilight Sparkles was once again talking to Princess Bubblegum. Owen and Steven already made enemies with Craig for flipping them off. Cake and Finn was arguing just like everyone else on the Foxy Flowers. Jo was ready to pound Trixie in the middle of next week for 'accidentally' turning the team into 5 year olds, but quickly turned them back. Soon enough, Chef returned with Jake who lazily strolled up to the others.

"Now that we're all here, I can start explaining the challenge," Billy announced, "First everyone needs to sit in a circle with their teams."

Most did as Billy asked, but few were reluctant. These would be Cartman, Rigby, Scott, and a few others.

"Are we going to play 'Ring-Around-the-Roses?'?" Cartman sneered.

"It's going to be worse than that," Billy's warned him.

"Are we going to talk about our feelings?" Rigby snickered.

"Possibly," Billy replied much to Rigby's misfortune, "Today, we're going to play spin the bottle!"

"Shouldn't be that hard," Ice King chuckled, "It's not like there's that many ugly girls here anyways!"

"We're taken!" many girls yelled while the others tried to make up excuses.

"The thing is that you might not be kissing a girl though," Billy told him, "In fact, you could have to kiss someone of the same gender!"

"AYE! That's gay!" Cartman asked, "I refuse to do that! It might be okay for Stan and Kahl and those other two losers on my team, but not for me! I'm too good!"

In result, he got five punches from five different people. These people would be Noah, Cody, Stan, Kyle, and Garnet. Cartman started wailing in pain as the five smirked with success.

Billy ignored Cartman's offensive remark, "This challenge is going to be pretty brutal you know. I will choose a person to spin the bottle and they'll have to kiss whoever it stops at. They could be your best friend, your crush, your worst enemy, or someone on your team. If you don't kiss the person or the person doesn't like it, you're out. They cannot purposely throw it though or say they didn't like it because they hate the person. It actually has to be about the kiss. If they're fine with it, you get to choose someone to eliminate on their team not including the person. The first team with everyone out wins and whoever lasts the longest wins. Also, it has to be on the lips for ten seconds."

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Gwen: **"This is new. Hopefully this won't last long. If more than one person has the same reaction as the fat kid on the other team, this'll be cake!"

**Rainbow Dash: **"So far, all of these challenges are lame! Kissing?! Seriously!"

**Owen: **"This won't be hard because our team is all good friends!"

**Ice Queen: **"Finally! I'll some of the hotties to myself! I hope I get Prince Gumball!"

**Kenny: **(smirks) "This'll be something I'll be good at! I hope I get Lindsay! I haven't seen her in so long! I'll be fine with anyone though; I'm pansexual!"

**Cody: **(looking upwards) "Please don't let me get Sierra or Noah! Please! Please! Please!"

**Courtney: **"I better not get Duncan, Scott, or Cameron! If I do, I'm going to-"

(Courtney is muting and replaced with a recorded message of Barney dancing around.)

Barney- "Hey there kids! I'm Barney the dinosaur! I'm afraid you won't be able to see that part of Courtney's confessional because it was very mean and unnice!" (Harold starts screaming in the background.) "That's it for now kids! I hope to see you soon!"

(Screen goes back to Courtney)

Courtney- "Did they cut off part of my confessional?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Bebe: **"We've got this challenge in the bag! No way are we going to lose! Staying at the Spa Hotel is almost guaranteed!"

*static*

* * *

"Okay, how about we start with the Sassy Snowflakes," Billy suggested as everyone sat in a tight circle.

"Who should go first?" Starfire asked, "How about Anne Maria or Dakota because they might know the most about this weird game."

"Actually, _I_ should go first," Harold said, "Because I'm the captain of the team and can-"

"Can make us lose!" Rainbow Dash laughed, "You should give it to someone who actually has experience with this game and I'm pretty sure you've never got the chance to play it!"

"Well, I've been to Sly Steve's Kissing Camp where you learn how to become-"Harold started, but Billy cut him off.

"Actually, how about Leonard starts," Billy decided. Everyone grumbled that a season 6 camper got to start.

Leonard took the bottle and analyzed it, "This bottle is worthless! It's just a stupid old Coors Light beer bottle that is probably empty because you wanted to treat the interns! It should be a Skele-Grow bottle!" **[2]**

"That isn't important!" Billy snapped, "If you don't spin now, you're automatically out!"

"Fine!" Leonard grumbled and spun the bottle. It didn't go as far as he or anyone would've wanted. It barely made it to the Lovely Leaves and it stopped at Wendy.

"You've got to be kidding me," Wendy muttered under her breath as the lame season 6 contestant kissed her for ten seconds. No more, no less. Right after, Wendy spluttered and coughed.

"That was horrible!" she shrieked, "He cannot kiss at all, he tried to French me, and his breath was horrible!"

"Dude, what the hell?" Stan snapped, "She's my girlfriend!"

"Like we don't know enough," Noah rolled his eyes and some of the guys started snickering at his remark.

"Well, Leonard's out," Billy announced.

"This is rigged," Leonard grumbled as Billy ushered him to a set of bleachers that had a snowflake above it.

"Anne Maria, why don't you go?" Billy suggested, handing Anne Maria the bottle.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Wendy: **(is brushing her teeth vigorously)

**Leonard: **"If this was wizard battle, I would definitely have won and beat the puny mortals!"

**Bloo: **"Now we're at a disadvantage! Thanks a lot season 6 loser!"

**Anne Maria: **"Pft, Ah gat dis in da bag! Pasteh Flatseh will see dat Ah'm betta dan her!"

*static*

* * *

Anne Maria spun the battle quicker and harder than Leonard did. When it stopped, it landed on someone who you'd think wouldn't be allowed to play such a game. The bottle stopped at innocent Spike the baby dragon. Twilight Sparkle was very worried with this concept. She hoped that Anne Maria would refuse so Spike would be safe. The opposite happened.

"Puhleaz! Ah gat dis!" Anne Maria announced much to Twilight's dismay as the Jersey Shore girl went and kissed Spike.

To Anne Maria, it went lightning fast. To Twilight Sparkle, it felt like hours before they parted.

"It was alright," Spike announced dizzily.

"Of cours et wuz!" Anne Maria boasted, "Ah'm da best kissa out from New Jersah to California!"

"Hey Kahl, do you know her," Cartman referring back to where his family originates from.

"I bet your mom knows her," Kyle smirked, but made sure to keep his voice low, "She probably told your mom that an abortion would be the best idea for an unplanned pregnancy, but she didn't listen and she's stuck with you!"

"AYE! Take that back!" Cartman yelled and the two were at it. Billy ignored them though and turned to Anne Maria.

"Since Spike didn't hate the kiss, you get to choose someone on his team to eliminate from the challenge that isn't him," Billy told her.

"Ah choose Snoweh!" Anne Maria announced jabbing a finger at Ella, "She seriously needs tah git ah tan or somethin!"

"Oh well!" Ella shrugged, "This challenge seemed hard anyways!"

Then she sat down on the set of bleachers with a leaf above it.

"Princess Bubblegum," Billy said, "Why don't you go?"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Bebe: **"We aren't at any disadvantage at all! The Foxy Flowers just happen to have 29 players while the rest of us have 28. Not a problem at all! We only lost one of those loser season 6 campers!"

**Twilight Sparkle: **"That shouldn't have happened! Anne Maria isn't any good! I hope Spike doesn't get any ideas!"

**Rigby: **"This is the easiest challenge ever! I'm not even doing anything!"

**Princess Bubblegum: **"According to my theory on how this game is turning out, I'll get a bad choice and possibly get out. I hope that doesn't happen. My team can't get 3rd again or 4th! Even if it means having to kiss Marceline, I'll do it!"

*static*

* * *

Princess Bubblegum spun the bottle carefully as if she were afraid something was going to pop out of the bottle and attack her. As she planned, she didn't get a person that she'd be cool with kissing. The person wouldn't be cool with this either. This person was none other than the queen bee Heather, the original villain.

"Ugh! You have got to be kidding!" Heather grumbled, "I'm only going to do this for the money."

"As with me Heather," PB agreed and the two kissed. Everyone was surprised that it didn't get cut off or neither refused. When it was over, everyone was more surprised that Heather was fine with it too.

"Princess Bubblegum, choose someone on Heather's team to eliminate!" Billy told the candy princess.

"Rigby," Princess Bubblegum announced.

"Haha! You don't even get to say that you kissed a random guy!" Mordecai laughed causing Robin to punch him and Rigby started laughing. In retaliation, Mordecai said, "I least I have a high school diploma AND a girlfriend!"

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled as he took the Coors Light beer bottle and managed to break it.

"Not cool man," Geoff frowned, "How are we going to play now?"

"With this back up bottle," Rigby said as he got a black bottle with a white label with the words, **RIG JUICE [2] **written on it.

Nobody bothered to question where the bottle came from or why Rigby had it. Billy handed the bottle to Bebe while Rigby went to the Foxy Flower's stands

"How about you go?" Billy suggested to the blond haired girl.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Mordecai: **"Rigby is being such a jerk. He's just lucky he had that back-up bottle from his experiments to sell Rig Juice last year! Anyways, this game isn't going to end well if it goes on like this!"

**Bebe: **"This shouldn't be too hard! I hope it lands on Finn!"

**Rigby: **(is snickering and is holding a remote control) "What they don't know is that I inserted something in the bottle that I bought off of a comic book. It'll control where the bottle moves and stuff and Cartman, Scott, and I agreed to make the pairings really funny for us. That Princess Bubblegum and Heather thing was pure luck. Now, it's time to put this baby to the test!"

*static*

* * *

Bebe spun the bottle and it did not land on Finn. It did land on someone from Ooo, but not the adventurer. As Rigby hoped for, it landed on someone she'd rather not kiss. This was the Earl of Lemons who looked like he was ready to explode.

"UNACCEPTABLE!" he squealed and ran off screaming.

"So did I win?" Bebe asked Billy who nodded.

"High 5 Ghost, you may go," Billy told the ghost.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Rigby: **"Too bad they didn't kiss! That'd be funny! Hopefully that whatever it is doesn't fail me! I paid five dollars for that people! FIVE DOLLARS!"

**Bebe: **"That was too easy! Victory will be ours again!"

*static*

* * *

High 5 Ghost spun the bottle. He was rather surprised, but unamused with who it landed on. It handed on his teammate Staci. She was currently gabbing away about something nobody was listening to. High 5 Ghost sighed as he forced to kiss her. Muscle Man was laughing, but then Robin punched him.

"So Staci," Billy asked.

"My great-great-great-great (50 greats later) great-great-great-great-great-great-great…." Staci informed.

"What does that mean?" High 5 Ghost asked Billy.

"Since she is saying so many greats, let's just say that she likes it," Billy said, "Since you're on the same team, you're both safe."

* * *

**Confessionals**

**High 5 Ghost: **"I don't know about her…"

**Muscle Man: **"Hahahahahahahahaha! That was hilarious man, but I think that girl isn't right for Fives though. He needs to get a girlfriend or something!"

**Pinkie Pie: **"Aw man! My team is in last! Well, we'll be able to bounce back! As long as me and all my friends are safe!"

*static*

* * *

_Out-of-Place-Montage (Beat It by Michael Jackson starts playing in the background)_

* * *

Ice King is up. He spins the bottle and it lands on Katie. She refuses to do it unless Sadie does also who agrees with her BFFL. Billy told her that wasn't how the game worked so she was out.

**Out (so far): Leonard, Ella, Rigby, Lemon Grab, Katie**

**SS: 1**

**SST: 0**

**FF: 2**

**LL: 1**

Then it was Duncan's turn. When it landed on Samey, he refused because she was someone from the season 6 cast and he thought that they were all losers. That got him out.

Starfire was going to kiss the Ice Queen, but the queen of ice and snow refused because she wasn't Prince Gumball which got her out. The Sexy Spray-Tans were beginning to become annoyed with Ice Queen and Duncan (or even more annoyed.) Craig flipped them both off causing Robin to tackle him.

Cake spun the bottle and it landed on Dakota. The fame-monger only did it because she didn't want to make herself look worse than Anne Maria who kissed a dragon. In the end, both were fine with it which resulted in the elimination of Eileen who didn't care because she didn't get to kiss Rigby.

Ezekiel was going to kiss Lightning, but the jock refused for obvious reasons. Nobody blamed Lightning, not even Heather or Cyborg. They would've done the same because there still was something missing with the prairie boy. In fact, Ezekiel would problem have reacted the same way.

**Out: Leonard, Ella, Rigby, Lemon Grabs, Katie, Duncan, Ice Queen, Eileen, Lightning**

**SS: 2**

**SST: 2**

**FF: 3**

**LL: 2**

CJ and Rainbow Dash came to the agreement that it was not worth it in anyway at all. But since it was CJ who spun the bottle, she was out and Rainbow Dash advanced onward.

Courtney spun the bottle and was quite pleased that Duncan was out. When the bottle landed on Dawn, she only did it because it'd make her look better. To her misfortune, Dawn disliked her and Courtney was out.

Marshall Lee went and complained that he didn't want to kiss the Ice King. LeShawna was annoyed with the team's laziness that she gave the vampire king a peace of her mind. Robin didn't bother to interfere because apparently he 'deserved it.'

Spike went this time actually spinning and it landed on Samey. Samey complained that the game was too hard and decided to go out. Everyone got really annoyed with her babyishness and vowed if that if she messed up the winning streak that they didn't have that she'd be gone.

**Out: Leonard, Ella, Rigby, Lemon Grab, Katie, Duncan, Ice Queen, Eileen, Lightning, CJ, Courtney, Marshall Lee, Samey**

**SS: 2**

**SST: 3**

**FF: 3**

**LL: 5**

Sam is fine with kissing B because apparently he's 'A plus material', but the silent 'amazing, supersonic, awesome, divine genius' refused because of he is obviously too good for that and is supposed to with Dawn and if one little thing goes differently he will complain and the show will get sued by a bunch of Bawn fan girls. **[3]** The Sexy Spray-Tans were getting more annoyed as each round went on. They were once in first, but now they were in 3rd place.

Kenny spins the bottle and it lands on Twilight Sparkles. Since Twilight didn't want to let her team down, she agreed to it. It didn't turn out as bad as she thought, but it resulted in the elimination of Harold who started flipping out.

Skips and Marceline kissed. In the end, Skips got the advantage out of the situation and he chose to eliminate LSP who started complaining. She started whining to Duncan about it who wasn't listening at all.

Bloo kissed Fiona. The female adventurer had no problem. Unfortunately, this put the Sexy Spray-Tans at a bigger disadvantage. Bloo chose to eliminate Cameron. The bubble boy was actually happy because the game scared him.

**Out: Leonard, Ella, Rigby, Lemon Grab, Katie, Duncan, Ice Queen, Eileen, Lightning, CJ, Courtney, Marshall Lee, Samey, B, Harold, LSP, Cameron**

**SS: 3**

**SST: 6**

**FF: 3**

**LL: 5**

Geoff and LeShawna kissed. She only kissed him because she didn't want to anger her team any further. Speaking of her team, they did not lose another player after that round because LeShawna slapped Geoff in the face complaining that he tried to French her. Geoff was out and Bridgette was going to give him a 'little' talk after that.

Brick kissed Gunther, but the penguin decided to not play the rules. He didn't care about that because he was a penguin, but started freaking out (or just kept on saying 'WENK' in an angered tone) Billy and everyone agreed that Gunther disliked it. Brick solemnly accepted his fate. Jo shared a silent laugh about that.

Heather was up and refused to kiss Bridgette. The Foxy Flowers were all annoyed with Heather and started arguing again. The Lovely Leaves and the other two teams watched, amused with the other team's dilemma.

Lindsay was up and Tyler and Kenny were watching hopefully. It nearly landed on Tyler, but it missed him and landed on Justin instead. Justin obviously enjoyed it so Lindsay got to eliminate someone. She chose Tyler because she thought that she was choosing for something else. Kenny didn't bother to hide his laughter. Tyler tried to throw a rock at him, but the clumsy athlete ended up hurting himself.

Trixie refused to kiss Cartman because he was too fat for her. This just lead to more fighting on the Foxy Flowers and everyone becoming more annoyed with Trixie.

**Out: Leonard, Ella, Rigby, Lemon Grab, Katie, Duncan, Ice Queen, Eileen, Lightning, CJ, Courtney, Marshall Lee, Samey, B, Harold, LSP, Cameron, Geoff, Brick, Heather, Tyler, Trixie**

**SS: 4**

**SST: 6**

**FF: 4**

**LL: 9**

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Rarity: **"How much longer is this going to last?! I am getting very bored. How much longer will this be?!"

**DJ: **"Man, this challenge is such a drag! At least my team is tied for first?"

**Pearl: **"Something isn't right with this challenge…or at least with the Foxy Flowers. How are they in first while every time one of them isn't up, they're bickering about something. I'm going to have to look out for them! Maybe Garnet will know what's up!"

**Blaineley: **"I thought that this was going to be dramatic! This is boring!"

* * *

**Time Skip of Magic!  
**Bubbles, Blossom, Anne Maria, Dakota, Dawn, Mac, Bloo, Lindsay, Thomas, Raven, Beast Boy, Fluttershy, Steven, Amethyst, Pearl, Finn, Ice King, Flame Prince, Garnet, Cartman, Kyle, Stan, Sierra, Jo, Scott, Rarity, Spike, Jake, Bebe, Butters, BMO, and Wendy were now the only people in. Okay, that was a lot of people, but compared to what it was before, this was nothing at all.

"Okay, we have 7 for the Sassy Snowflakes, 8 for the Sexy Spray-Tans, 7 for the Foxy Flowers, and 9 for the Lovely Leaves," Billy announced.

"WAY TO GO SEASON 6 LOSERS!" Cartman yelled, "YOU GO GUYS GOT US TIED FOR LAST!"

"But we didn't do anything for once!" Sky complained.

"Oh well…I'M STILL BALMING YOU GUYS!" Cartman yelled.

"Yeah, the whole time, you just whined about the challenge being too hard," Mac agreed.

"We're getting off subject!" Billy told them and he handed the bottle to Flame Prince, "Take it!"

"Okay…" Flame Prince said as spun the bottle, charring it quite a bit.

When it stopped, it landed on Dakota.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want my lips to get burnt," Dakota explained, "I mean, how else would I be able to talk?"  
"Well, now we're in last!" Cyborg grumbled.

"Danks a lot Pasteh Flatseh!" Anne Maria shouted causing Dakota to stick her tongue out at the Jersey Shore reject.

"Amethyst, how about you go," Billy suggested.

"You better not screw this up for us Amethyst," Pearl warned.

The bottle was spun and it landed on Thomas.

"If either of you refuse, you're both out," Billy added at last second.

"I wouldn't want to mess anything," Thomas frowned and Amethyst kissed him, "That was fine."

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Thomas: **"That was awesome!"

**Amethyst: **"This challenge is easy!"

**Rigby: **"STUPID THINGY THAT I BOUGHT OFF THE BACK OF A COMIC! YOU HAVE FAILED ME! You better do better next time or else I will have to destroy you!"

*static*

* * *

"Garnet, you go," Billy said and gave her the bottle.

Garnet carelessly spun it. Unfortunately, it landed on Cartman.

"No," Cartman refused and the Foxy Flowers glared at him.

"You're both out now," Billy announced. Garnet punched him in the shoulder with her gauntlets shoving the fat boy to the ground.

"If we lose, my vote is for you," Garnet hissed and she stormed to the bleachers leaving Cartman on the ground crying.

"That hurt!" Cartman whined.

"Spike, your turn!" Billy told the dragon. He spun the bottle and it landed on Sierra.

"OMG! YAY!" Sierra cheered.

Spike remained speechless. He did not want to kiss Sierra. The reasoning was quite obvious. He knew that he'd be prime target if he didn't kiss her though. Cody looked at him sympathetically. Spike kissed her as quickly as possible.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
Then the bottle was then handed off to Bubbles who kissed BMO. It didn't really matter because BMO did not have a gender. Since she succeeded, Bubbles eliminated Rarity because she thought that the pony could win once again.

Next was Beast Boy who had to kiss Blossom. The Powerpuff complained that he wasn't a good kisser at all so he was out.

If Steven wasn't such a nice person, Tyler would've pounded him. The youngest crystal gem went and the bottle landed on Lindsay. Since the blonde girl was not only a friend, but a teammate, Steven gave in. Neither had a problem so they were all safe for another round.

Pearl was up next and it landed on Butters. He refused not because he had something against Pearl, but because she intimidated him. Bebe was not amused at all.

Even more time went by. There were only eight people left. These people were Pearl, Kyle, Stan, Fluttershy, Bebe, Sierra, Bloo, and Finn.

The Foxy Flowers were in the lead and the Sassy Snowflakes were in last. It was all very sudden. It was now Bebe's turn again. She spun the bottle hoping it would land on Finn. Just like the other time, it did not land on Finn, but it didn't even get close this time. It landed on Bloo. Bebe only kissed him because it would get her team farther and herself closer to the victory.

"That was nice," Bloo replied, as if in a trance.

"Bebe, since Bloo is the only person left on the team and he can't be eliminated at the moment because he was involved, choose someone on the Sexy Spray-Tans or the Foxy Flowers to eliminate," Billy told her.

"Fluttershy," Bebe announced.

"Sorry," Fluttershy said hastily, even though she did nothing wrong. Bebe chose the first person/pony she saw.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Bloo: **"She's pretty…."

**Bebe: **"One step closer to the win! Spa Hotel! I know you are waiting!"

*static*

* * *

"Sierra, your turn," Billy said. The fan girl spun the bottle and it landed on poor Stan.

"Is this even legal?" Stan asked.

"Nothing on this show in the past has ever been legal," Blaineley called out, "Why start now?"

"Good luck!" Cody yelled out, "I don't blame you if you step down!"

Sierra for whatever reason did not understand that Cody was insulting her and went on. Stan only accepted it because he was worried about Kyle's fate. In the end, Sierra got out because she could not kiss at all.

"Finn, why don't you go?" Billy said and handed him the bottle. The adventurer spun it and a girl's dream came true. It landed on Bebe. He kissed her and the blond girl was filled with delight, but Finn did not feel that. He only did that in hopes that he could make the game speed up.

"That was amazing!" Bebe squealed.

"Yeah…I'm going to eliminate Bloo," Finn said.

"Well, that settles it, the Sassy Snowflakes lose!" Billy announced and everyone groaned.

"I BLAME THE SEASON 6 CAST BECAUSE THEY'RE IDIOTS!" Harold yowled.

"Well, I blame you because you're an idiot!" Rainbow Dash shot back, "You aren't nice to anyone on this team and think you're above everyone! It's barely been half of week and I'm already sick of you!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Rainbow Dash: **"Hey! It's true! Harold is very annoying and rude! Applejack and Twilight Sparkles may think differently, but it's true!"

**Applejack: **"Rainbow has a very good point. Harold isn't very nice at all."

**Harold: **"GOSH! That idiotic Pegasus or pony or whatever thinks she's so great! Well she'll be shocked when everyone votes for her!"

*static*

* * *

"Let's get back to the game," Billy announced, "Stan, this is your turn."

Stan spun the bottle. When it finally stopped, Cartman started laughing and Rigby and Scott joined him. They were soon silenced by Garnet who punched them all. The person who it landed on didn't look very keen on the whole idea. This person would be Kyle.

"What would happen if one of decided to back down?" Kyle asked smoothly.

"You'd both be out," Billy said.

Stan couldn't trust Finn to stay in the game. Something about the boy from Ooo made him suspicious. He sighed. He didn't want to do at all. He could tell Kyle didn't either. Luckily, it went quick for everyone. Everyone but them.

"How was it?" Billy asked.

"Fine," Kyle muttered not making eye contact with anyone but the ground.

"Pearl, you're turn," Billy said.

When it landed on Finn, the hero boy admitted that he was sick of this game and was out. The Foxy Flowers were still in the lead though. It was Bebe's turn and it landed on Kyle, but the red head was also sick of the game and quit too. It was anyone's game. It was Stan's turn and it landed on Pearl. The crystal gem didn't care for it which gave the Fox Flowers 3rd. It was now down to Pearl and Bebe. Bebe was set on winning. Little did she know that Pearl had to give her opinion.

"I didn't like it," Pearl frowned.

"Well that decides it," Billy announced, "The winners of today's challenge are the Sexy Spray-Tans."

"YAY PEARL!" Steven cheered, "WE WON!"

"The Lovely Leaves have 2nd place, the Foxy Flowers have 3rd, and the Sassy Snowflakes have last," Billy announced, "I'll be seeing you guys at elimination!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Pearl: **"What do you know? Fourth to first? Not bad!"

**Bebe: **"UGH! That was so unfair! At least I got to kiss Finn, but you've got to be kidding me! I'll miss you Spa Hotel!"

**Trixie: **"HOW COULD THIS BE?! I the great and powerful Trixie don't deserve this! I am the best pony out there! I WILL NOT ACCEPT 2nd PLACE!"

**Finn: **"I'm glad that was over!"

**Kyle: **"I did all of that for 3rd?! WHY?!"

**Rainbow Dash: **"I think I know who is going to go…"

**Blossom: **"First elimination! What fun!"

**Ice Queen: **"First place! YAY ME!"  
*static*

* * *

**By the cabins**

"I can't believe we lost," Twilight Sparkles frowned.

"Oh well," Applejack shrugged, "I think we'll all be okay."

"What about Rainbow Dash?" Twilight Sparkles asked, "Harold is definitely going to vote her off!"

"Not if I can help it!" Rainbow Dash said, "We should all vote for him! He's very mean and is holding back our team!"

"I guess you have a point," Applejack agreed, "But we won't have much impact though."

"I'll go talk to Princess Bubblegum about it," Twilight Sparkles decided, "Maybe she'll be able to help me convince some other people to vote for him."

"That'd be great Twilight!"" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "Thank you so much!"

"It's really no big deal," she shrugged, "You can't leave the island! We haven't even made the merge yet!"

"What's that?" Applejack questioned.

"It's when the teams all consolidate and it's every pony for themselves," Twilight Sparkles explained.

"That's awesome!" Rainbow Dash said in awe, "I can't get out yet!"

* * *

**By the campfire pit**

"Hey Brick."

"What is it sir?" the cadet asked turning to the speaker.

"How would you like to form an alliance with me?" he asked.

"That depends," Brick said, "Who's going to be in it?"

"That'll be up to us," he said, "I'd say people on our team for right now."

"How about the mole, she seems pretty nice," Brick suggested, "Maybe the Powerpuff Girls, the blue blob, and that boy who always hangs around with him."

"Not bad choices," he smiled, "Eileen the mole may help get Rigby in line on the other team. The Powerpuff Girls all seem very nice and Bloo and Mac seem to be hanging around them. Those two also seem very nice and loyal."

"Yes," Brick agreed, "Should we ask them to join us tonight?"

"Sure, it'll keep us safer to because they won't be voting for us," he said.

"Like the plan, soldier," Brick said, "What's your name?"

"My name is Benson, boss of those Mordecai and Rigby," he replied.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Brick: **"This is nice. I have a nice person to back me up and soon 5 other people! I bet Jo is going to be jealous!"

**Benson: **"Brick's a nice guy. I wish I had more people like him at the park!"

*static*

* * *

**Bonfire**

"The votes have been casted," Billy said to the 29 campers sitting on the stumps by the fire, "This works out just like all of the other seasons. If I call your name, you receive a marshmallow and you're safe. If you don't receive a marshmallow, you're out and are never to return to island…for now…"

The first two casts laughed at that remark. There was always one person who returned for another chance.

"The people without votes are…Izzy…

Beth…

DJ…

Gwen…

Dawn…

Brick…

Mike…

Amy…

Max…

Sugar…

Benson…

Eileen…

Cyborg…

Starfire…

Twilight Sparkles…

Applejack…

Princess Bubblegum…

Blossom…

Bubbles…

Buttercup…

Mac…

Bloo…

Mr. Universe…"

Harold, Anne Maria, Rainbow Dash, Dakota, and Leonard remained. They all seemed pretty confident in their chances of being safe.

"Also safe are….Anne Maria…

Dakota….

Rainbow Dash."

"WHAT?!" Harold shouted, "How could anyone have voted for me?!"  
Billy and everyone else ignored Harold.

"The last marshmallow goes to…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Harold looks confident)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Leonard looks indifferent)

…

…

…

…

…

Leonard."

"Oh boy!" Leonard cheered as he ran up to get his marshmallow.

"GOSH! This team is filled with idiots!" Harold yelled, "If I were on another team, this wouldn't have happened!"

"You're right," Mac agreed, "They would've already eliminated you!"

"UGH! I'm sick of this stupid show!" Harold yelled, "I'm obviously too smart for it!"

Harold stormed away and got on the Boat of Losers and Chef drove him away.

"Wait, since Harold was the team captain, who is in charge now?" Mike asked.

"I was thinking about this earlier because I saw that Harold and his big fat mouth of his were going to be a possible candidate for elimination," Billy said, "I was thinking about this. I decided that taking Harold's place will be Twilight Sparkles."

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes," Billy nodded, "Now, it is time for your first assignment as leader. You and a friend or two will decide who should go spend the night in exile on Boney Island on the winning team."

"Applejack, Rainbow," Twilight called them over to the side.

"Who should we choose?" Applejack asked.

"How about the green dude," Rainbow Dash, "When we were running yesterday, I saw him run away from Fluttershy when she was trying to help."

"That seems like a good idea," Twilight Sparkles agreed and Applejack nodded, "Billy, we have made our decision. We've decided that the green goblin looking guy should be sent off to exile."

"You mean Muscle Man?" Billy said, "Okay, we'll let him know."

Shortly, Muscle Man was sent to the Dock of Shame where Chef was waiting for him. The monstrous looking guy started complaining, but was soon shoved into the boat that'd take him to Boney Island. The Sassy Snowflakes headed for the cabins leaving Billy on the dock.

"So that concludes another episode of Total Drama Ultimate Brawl," Billy announced, "Now Harold is gone with Twilight Sparkles replacing as team captain. Will the Sassy Snowflakes be better off under Twilight Sparkles's 'command'? Where will Brick, Benson, Eileen the Powerpuff Girls, Mac, and Bloo's alliance go to? Will Muscle Man survive on Boney Island? Will the Sexy Spray-Tans win again? Will Kyle be able to talk to Stan again? Will Rigby rig more challenges? Will Bebe get her team under control? Will Trixie continue to annoy her team? Who will get eliminated next? What will the challenge be? So many questions with so many possibilities! Find out what happens next on Total Drama Ultimate Brawl!"

* * *

**Voting Results**

**Amy: Harold**

**Izzy: Harold**

**Beth: Leonard**

**Harold: Rainbow Dash**

**DJ: Harold**

**Gwen: Leonard**

**Dakota: Anne Maria**

**Dawn: Harold**

**Brick: Harold**

**Anne Maria: Dakota**

**Mike: Leonard**

**Max: Rainbow Dash**

**Sugar: Harold**

**Leonard: Rainbow Dash**

**Benson: Harold**

**Eileen: Harold**

**Cyborg: Dakota**

**Starfire: Harold**

**Twilight Sparkles: Harold**

**Rainbow Dash: Harold**

**Applejack: Harold**

**Princess Bubblegum: Harold**

**Blossom: Harold**

**Bubbles: Harold**

**Buttercup: Harold**

**Mac: Harold**

**Bloo: Harold**

**Mr. Universe: Harold**

**Anne Maria: 1**

**Dakota: 2**

**Rainbow Dash: 3**

**Leonard: 3**

**Harold: 20**

**OUT: Harold (duh)**

* * *

**Teams:**

**Sassy Snowflakes: Amy, Izzy, Beth, DJ, Gwen, Dakota, Dawn, Brick, Anne Maria, Mike, Max, Sugar, Leonard, Benson, Eileen, Cyborg, Starfire, Twilight Sparkles (captain), Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Princess Bubblegum, Blossom, Buttercup, Mac, Bloo, Mr. Universe**

**Sexy Spray-Tans: Marceline, Lindsay, LeShawna, Duncan, Owen, B, Cameron, Scarlett, Rodney, Mordecai, Muscle Man, Thomas, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Fluttershy, Fiona (captain), Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee, Ice Queen, Gunther, LSP, Flame Princess, Steven Amethyst, Pearl, Craig, Timmy**

**Foxy Flowers: Shawn, Eva, Noah, Cody, Trent, Heather, Staci, Sam, Lightning, Sky, Jasmine, Dave, Blaineley, Rigby, High 5 Ghost, Skips, Margaret, Pinkie Pie, Finn, Cake, Ice King, Lemon Grab, Flame Prince, Garnet, Cartman, Kenny (captain), Kyle, Stan, Clyde**

**Lovely Leaves: Sierra, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Sadie, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Jo, Scott, Zoey, Ella, Topher, Samey, Pops, CJ, Rarity, Spike, Trixie, Jake, BMO, Bebe (captain), Tweek, Jimmy, Butters, Token Wendy**

**Eliminated: Beardo, Harold**

**Exile: Mitch ****Sorrenstein aka Muscle Man**

**Alliances: **

**-Benson, Brick, Eileen, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mac, Bloo**

**-Rigby, Scott, Cartman**

**-Twilight Sparkles, Applejack, Rainbow Dash**

**[1]** BMO's gender will be forever unknown. I say BMO's a male, but other people differ so I will leave it open until I figure it out.

**[2] **Regular Show reference! In the episode, 'More Smarter' Rigby invents a drink called 'Rig Juice.'

**[3] **Harry Potter reference! When Harry fell off his broom while playing Quiditch, idiot Gilderoy Lockhart tried to help, but ended up removing all of the bones in his arm. The only way to get his bones make was to give him Skele-grow.

**[4]** B and I are such good friends, aren't we?

* * *

**That wraps up chapter 3! I hope you liked it despite it being very unorganized and boring. Next chapter will be different. I apologize to Harold fans, but he had to go. I did make him a bit (or a lot) OOC. But he's gone now and Twilight Sparkles will hopefully make a better team captain.**

**~Still hopelessly obsessed and a fan girl who shouldn't be up this late XD**

**Next time: **Four people outside of the show are captured and hidden somewhere on the island. Now it is up to the four teams to find them!


	4. The Captors and Captives

Total Drama Ultimate Brawl

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all and never will D:**

**I'm back and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Since I don't have any true system, all of the other stories will be left unupdated while I continue to work on this story! I just have been having a lot of inspiration for this story. Anyways, this may seem confusing at first, but it's just a bit of background for three of the seven cameos involved in this chapter. Yes, SEVEN! It seem like I'm going overboard, but you'll see why. Enough of this! ON WITH DA CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 4- Captors and Captives

"Can you believe it?! They could win one billion dollars!" a boy hollered at his two friends. He wore a red and white striped shirt, a green jacket, and jeans.

"That's a lot of money," the second agreed. He wore an orange shirt, jeans, and an odd looking sock-hat on his head.

"How come we aren't on this show?!" the third demanded. He wore a yellow shirt with a red stripe down the side and a purple color and jeans, "Those weirdoes from a made up world and a bunch of ponies get to compete for a lot of money, but we don't even get a notice about this until its recent airing?! WE need the money more than any of those losers! Think of all of the jawbreakers we could win!"

"Well, it does seem very hard," the second pointed out to his friend, "Like you had to stay up all night in the first one and in the next, you had to _kiss _people!"  
"So what?!" the third snapped, "It sounds pretty easy to me! The only people who are targeted are those season 6 losers and the people from the actual cast! We could win easily!"

"YAY!" the first cheered, "That sounds like fun!"

"FUN?!" the second shrieked, "We could die!"

"How?" the third snickered, "Eight of the original contestants were sent off in balloons at one point and _died_! They're competing now!"

"True, but-"

"But nothing!" the third laughed, "You worry too much Double D! We're going to get on that show and one of us will win!"

"That's a good idea Eddy!" the first complimented.

"I know it is Ed," Eddy boasted, "But we need to get there before the next episode!"

"How will we do this?" Double D asked.

"I've been doing a little research on these guys," Eddy smirked, "Some of the contestants have friends or siblings that they're _very _close to. We could capture them, bring them to the island, and threaten them to let us compete or they'll forever be under our power. They'll agree and see how much power we have and vote with us. We'll make it to the finals easily and one of us will win! Then we can get all of the jawbreakers we want!"

"I don't think that'll work," Double D gulped, "We could get in a lot of trouble!"

"Don't worry Double D!" Ed reassured, "It'll be perfect!"

"I don't think so…" Double D doubted, but it was no use. Ed and Eddy were set on the plan.

"Come on!" Eddy snapped, "We've got no time to waste!"  
Soon enough, he was dragging Ed and Double D out the door, ready to make his way into the game.

* * *

Billy stood on the dock in front of the island. It didn't look very good outside. The sun was being blocked by several neutral colored clouds that made everything boring and unhappy. Billy was indifferent though. He didn't seem to care about the dull atmosphere surrounding him or the fact that it looked like that someone was going to wring out the clouds like sponges causing rain to downpour. The weather was only a bit of a setback that'd have to be tolerated.

"Last time on Total Drama Ultimate Brawl," Billy recapped, "The contestants had their second challenge, _Spin the Bottle_. As easy as it seems, the teams had various problems. In fact, it looked like the Sexy Spray-Tans were going to lose for a second time, but thanks to Pearl, they managed their first victory. On the other hand, the Sassy Snowflakes lost and thanks to his big mouth, they sent Harold home with Twilight Sparkles replacing him as captain. But there was a bit more to the _Spin the Bottle _game than you guys may think. Rigby managed to rig the game, but not for his team to win, but for his own amusement! This may've caused a few wrenches for his team. Now Kyle is isolating himself from everyone and Garnet is ready to beat the crap out of Cartman for nearly costing the challenge due to his laziness! With the Lovely Leaves, not much is going on except for one thing, Trixie! She's annoying her team so much that she just might be next to leave if she doesn't get her act together. Today, I can't promise any order because there's going to be guaranteed chaos. Leadership will be tested and you'll find out how much some of the contestants really care about their folks back home! Who will win today's challenge? Who will be the third person to leave? Find out now on Total Drama Ultimate Brawl!"

* * *

**Theme Song**

* * *

**The Spa Hotel- The Sexy Spray-Tans**

"This is awesome!" Owen cheered laughing.

"It's just the same as two seasons ago," Duncan scoffed, "Getting kind of boring actually."

"Well if you aren't going to be appreciative, you're going to sleep outside!" Pearl snapped.

"That'd be funny!" Amethyst laughed, "It might even be worse than being on exile!"

"Good thing it's Muscle Man," Mordecai said and Thomas agreed, "That barf bag is annoying!"

"Don't make fun of our teammates!" Robin hissed.

"Dude, do you know Muscle Man?" Mordecai asked, "He likes senseless violence!"

"He beat me up and I had to get a filling for my tooth," Thomas frowned.

"Well, you guys are just trying to make him look bad!" Robin pouted.

"No we're not!" Mordecai shouted, "You don't even know this guy!"

"It isn't nice to talk badly about teammates!" Robin yelled back.

"Uh…guys?" Fluttershy tried intervening.

"Thanks to him, we had to watch one of those 'prank' videos because he was pranking Thomas too much and it turns out that he was just joking around!" Mordecai yelled.

"If he's just joking than it's okay!" Robin said.

"Guys?" Fluttershy tried grabbing their attention again.

"We had to help him impress his girlfriend by getting him all fancy for a date where he'd met her parents and he never repaid us!" Mordecai told him.

"He shouldn't have to! You were doing that on your free will!" Robin informed him.

"HEY!" Fluttershy yelled grabbing both of their attentions. She became rather flustered once they were giving her their attention, "I-I just wanted to say that Muscle Man isn't very nice. He runs away from people when they try to help him and laughs at his friends when they're just doing the challenge like they're supposed to…sorry if I interrupted."

"Oh no, it's cool!" Mordecai reassured, "Smart people like you are allowed to do that. You had to tell Robin something obvious that he didn't know. You did the right thing. Telling the truth is always the best thing."

"But how do we know if that's-"

"You were just given proof Robin," Mordecai said, "If an adorable pony says that Muscle Man's a scumbag, than he's a scumbag! Let's go Thomas and Fluttershy; Robin's too stupid to understand…kind of like Rigby actually."

"I'm not like-"It was no use for Robin. Mordecai, Thomas, and Fluttershy were already walking away.

"It's okay dude," Beast Boy said, "I think that Muscle Man's cool! I mean he's green, like me!"

"Whatever," Robin grumbled, giving up on the argument.

"Gee, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Beast Boy sighed as he walked away.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Robin: **"Stupid Mordecai! He's ruining everything with his meanness! Now he's brainwashing cute little ponies! I need to get some allies of my own!"

**Mordecai: **"Robin is such a chump! I wouldn't be surprised if he fell over and couldn't get up because he has such a big head! HA!"

**Thomas: **"So I am on Mordecai's side now? As long as I'm able to talk to Amethyst more! She's really pretty!"

**Fluttershy: **"Oh dear, am I on the wrong side? Maybe I shouldn't've been assertive! But maybe Mordecai and Thomas are really the good guys and Robin's the bad guy…I'm so confused!"

*static*

* * *

**The Foxy Flowers- the boys' side**

"Cartman, you're such a nice teammate," Noah drawled, "Not to mention, an extremely slim one too!"

"Thanks-AYE! Are you being sarcastic?!" Cartman asked.

"No, no, not at all! Carry on with being mean to Kyle for doing absolutely nothing as usually," Noah snarked, "I just _love_ when people get insulted for no apparent reason!"

"I think he's being sarcastic," Ice King whispered to Clyde.

"You think?" Clyde said to him in a 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' way.

"Yeah!" Ice King nodded vigorously. Everyone who noticed facepalmed.

"Ice King, did the crown take away your brain completely?" Finn asked.

"What do you mean?" Ice King asked Finn in response. The adventurer groaned and stormed off.

"How did Lightning get on this team of sha-losers?" the jock asked annoyed with his team, "Lightning means we have a sha-fat blue smurf, another sha-fat ass, a sha-nerd who only reads books and sha-talks in a sha-weird tone, four sha-season 6 sha-dorks, 4 sha-little boys with sha-two that are sha-gay or something, a sha-cat, a sha-girl with anger problems, a sha-gapped tooth sha-freak, a sha-musician obsessed with sha-nine, a sha-bitch that isn't even sha-hot, a sha-liar fat ass, a sha-video gamer sha-fatty, a sha-fat old lady, sha-brain dead raccoon who sha-can't even beat a sha-lollipop at sha-punchies, a misformed sha-ghost, a sha-old yeti dude who should probably be sha-dread, a sha-ugly robin that sha-looks like she's sha-pregnant, a sha-little boy that sha-can't even handle a sha-sword, a sha-lemon that's a cannibal, a sha-loser that's made of sha-fire and cannot kiss a sha-girl without sha-flipping out, and a sha-girl with sha-rocks in her sha-palms with an out-of-style sha-haircut! The sha-pony is sha-alright and sha-so is Lightning, but the rest of you sha-suck!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Lightning: **(is all beat up) "They're all just sha-jealous of sha-Lightning! Lightning sha-knows it!"

**Kenny: **"What a d*ck!"

**Finn: **"I know who is going to leave if we lose!"

**Skips: **"Despite what he just said, Lightning is going to leave just yet."

*static*

* * *

**The Mess Hall**

Everyone except for Muscle Man was now at the Mess Hall stuck eating Chef's gruel. On the bright side, Pinkie Pie was helping Chef cook better.

"No! No! No! You're doing it all wrong!" Pinkie Pie told him, "You don't put it in the oven that long; it'll burn!"

"But if I don't keep it in that long, it won't get cooked!" Chef complained.

"That's why you keep it in at the required time!" Pinkie Pie told him, "It'll be better next time! I've got to go! My team might miss me! BYE!"

With that, Pinkie Pie bounced away leaving Chef there alone in his kitchen.

"If she wasn't so adorable, I would've killed her," Chef grumbled.

Meanwhile, with the Lovely Leaves, everyone was wondering what the next challenge was going to be.

"I wonder what today's challenge is going to be, a paddy-cake competition?" Scott snickered.

"If so, then I'm probably going to quit!" Jo grumbled, "None of these challenges are hard or worth my time so far!"

"But a paddy-cake competition would be _soo _much fun!" Katie complained.

"I know!" Sadie agreed, "We're the masters!"

Bebe didn't want to hear much more on this topic and decided to change it, "So, I wonder who got eliminated…"

"It was Harold," Princess Bubblegum called out from the other table, "He was being a butt."

"That's reasonable," Alejandro shrugged, "Who did you guys send to Boney Island?"

"Muscle Man," Twilight Sparkles called out.

"OMG!" Sierra squealed, "I must post this on my blog! The fans will be soo happy to know this!"

"They already know!" Wendy snapped, "The previous challenge or 'episode' was already aired!"

"Yeah! If you were great and powerful like me, then you would know that!" Trixie boasted.

"Well you don't have any fans probably!" Sierra said in response, "I have a fan base."

"_Hey! My name is Sierra and I have a fan base for stalking everyone else on the show, obsessing over Cody even though we'll never become canon because there's obviously more NoCo fans, confuse people for Cody, and nearly kill poor boys that are definitely a lot younger than me!" _Noah sneered, cringing at the 'NoCo' part, "_I don't know why people think I'm crazy though! I only update my blog every five minutes and think about Cody 85% of the time! I can't wait to replace him with some season 6 hottie or possibly a random guy!"_

Everyone started laughing. Even Bubbles who was extremely nice was giggling. Owen was choking on his food because he was laughing so hard like always. Those serious like Skips even managed to chuckle. BMO managed to laugh and even turned on a cheesy 80's laugh track.

"Well you don't have any fans at all because you never merge or make any other season! The only thing you'll be remembered for is robbing me of my Cody!" Sierra wailed.

"Yeah I don't have any fans at all," Noah rolled his eyes, "I'm pretty sure that I'm the fan favorite to let you know! I've been paired up with just about every girl and at least half of the guys on the show! When I get eliminated, it's not by choice. It's for reason, unlike you!"

"Well, you're mean!" Sierra whined.

"Thanks," Noah smirked, "I get that at least ten times a day!"

"This isn't fair!" Sierra pouted as she stormed off.

"Congratulations!" Trixie called out to Noah, "Only the great and powerful could pull something off like that! You are now great and powerful."

"Gee thanks," Noah said uncaringly.

"It's going to be great because it's gets a bit boring being the only great and powerful pony or person here," Trixie said.

"Trixie, could you please stop with all of this?" Bridgette asked, "It's getting really annoying."

"Yeah," Geoff agreed, but Bridgette refused to look at him. Beast Boy noticed this and was very excited.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Bridgette: **"Does Geoff think I'm cool after all of this?! What I did was an accident and barely kissed Alejandro at all! He kissed my friend for just about ten seconds and tried to french her! We might have to split!"

**Geoff: **"Is Bridgette still made about last night? She actually cheated on me, but apparently doing to the challenge isn't good enough for her! I don't understand her!"

**Beast Boy: **"Yes! Bridgette could be mine if they break up! YEAH!"  
*static*

* * *

Then Billy walked into the Mess Hall, cleared his throat, and said, "Everyone go to the amphitheater where the talent show took place in season one. I'll be explaining today's challenge."

"It's going to be another talent show, isn't it?" a few grumbled from all four of the teams, but they all went to the theater to see what the challenge was.

Everyone took their seats by their teams. For whatever reason, Muscle Man randomly came back from exile without a sign of how he got back and was sitting by his team. The stage was covered by a huge motion picture screen. Even though it didn't seem like that long of a wait, the teams were arguing except for the Sassy Snowflakes. They were getting along perfectly fine at the moment thanks to Twilight Sparkles's leadership. The same couldn't be said for everyone else. The Sexy Spray-Tans had the cliques and Mordecai and Robin were still glaring at each other. Fiona wasn't being much help because she was fighting with Flame Princess and Ice Queen like usual. As for the Foxy Flowers, everyone was arguing about something from Heather and Blaineley bickering to Garnet telling Lightning that he's being a butthead. Kyle was the only person who wasn't arguing with anyone because of the events of the previous challenge. Kenny didn't bother to control his team; he was too busy thinking about Lindsay. According to Bebe, her team only had two problems. Trixie was obviously one of them and the other was Butters being too girly like always.

Billy made his way to the front which silenced everyone. "I'm going to show you a short film and it'll have something to do with your goal for your challenge. You're going to want to pay attention to this because if you don't, you're going to be easily confused during the challenge. I'll explain the rules after the film."

Then Billy played the clip. The ponies were surprised to see Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo appear on the screen.

"Sweetie Belle?!" Rarity gasped, "What does she have to do with this?"

"_Have you seen our friend?" they asked, "She's gone missing!"_

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Applejack sighed, but the scene changed to the 4th grade teacher at South Park elementary, Mr. Garrison.

"_I really don't care about him at all, but he's been absent from school for two days now and he never misses school and he's no Kenny," Mr. Garrison said, "He cannot randomly die and then come back from the dead!"_

"You've got that right!" Kenny muttered. The scene changed to Mr. Fryman the owner of the small fry shop in Beach City.

_It took me a while to notice, but my son has gone missing!" he exclaimed, "I don't know where he went to, but he usually disappears and then comes back later without an explanation!"_

"Is he talking about Onion?" Steven wondered, referring to his youngest son. Amethyst shrugged, not knowing any more than Steven did. Pearl facepalmed because she knew who it was already, but the scene changed before she could say anything. Now Lady Rainicorn was on the screen.

"_My baby's gone missing!" she wailed, "I don't know where she'd be!"_

"NOT ONE OF MY PRECIOUS CHILDREN!" Jake yelled.

"_I remember her leaving that one day and not seeing her since," Scootaloo said, "She better not have gone out trying to earn her cutie mark without us!"_

"This is getting quite obvious on who this is," Rainbow Dash said, but Applejack looked extremely worried because she had a feeling that she knew who it was too.

"_He was just as annoying and stupid the last time I saw him," Mr. Garrison said, "In fact, now that he apparently 'disappeared' I'm kind of glad! I don't have to teach anyone except for maybe four or five kids now because most of the class got on that show and none of them got eliminated yet. I'm surprised Cartman hasn't."_

"AYE!" Cartman yelled.

"_Well, Ronaldo doesn't know why he left either," Mr. Fryman said, "Onion never talks so I have no idea where he is."_

"Man, I don't who then," Steven admitted. Pearl looked ready to scream the answer at him.

"_This is so sudden!" Lady said, "I can't understand why she left!"  
_"Who?!" Jake asked nobody, "Charlie? T.V? Viola? Kim Kil Whan? Jake Jr?"

"_We don't know why she'd leave," Sweetie Belle admitted, "Maybe she tried to find a way to get on Wawanakwa!"_

"Why would you do that sis," Applejack asked the sky who had no answer for her.

"_I really don't give two damns about why he left," Mr. Garrison shrugged, "I never liked him."_

"Is he talking about who we think he's talking about?" Stan asked, full of hope and excitement.

"_I'm not sure why he'd leave," Mr. Fryman shrugged, "Maybe he felt bad about the whole Frybo scenario!"_

"It must be Lars then," Steven concluded much to Pearl's annoyance.

"Steven, Lars was barely involved!" she hissed, "What about your one friend who works at the fry shop?!"  
It was no use, Steven was hopelessly confused.

"_I bet she was captured!" Lady Rainicorn concluded, "She knows better than to wander off like that!"_

"It better not be Jake Jr!" Jake prayed, "She's always getting captured and junk!"

"_Please, help us find our friend, Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo persuaded._

By this point, Applejack already knew that it was her sister. She sighed, "Aw man! Sis, how could this happen!"

"_Please! Jake Jr. has gone missing!" Lady Rainicorn sobbed._

"NO! Why must it be my precious Jake Jr?!" Jake yowled.

"_Yeah, I hope my son…I think it's Peedee, I'm not sure…gets found soon," Mr. Fryman said, "It's been a lot harder to manage everything with one less person working."_

"Oh no! Not Peedee!" Steven gasped, "I had no idea it would be him!"

"_Fortunately, it's Pip that disappeared," Mr. Garrison said, "You could try to go after him if you want to, but I say that it's useless."_

"YAY!" all of the kids from South Park cheered. They all hated Pip.

That was the end of the 'film' and the screen went black. The emotions felts were definitely diverse. Some people were worried while others were filled with joy. Then there were the people like Lindsay who were just plain confused.

"I just don't get it," the blonde said, "What's the challenge."

"The four people that were being talked about in the film didn't leave on free will, but they were captured by three guys," Billy said, "Your job is to find one of the people and bring them back to me. But you'll have to fight off someone guarding the area first. 3 of the 4 are the actual captors, but one is Chef. The first person who brings back their person wins, but the last loses."

"Who is finding who?" Courtney asked.

"It's quite obvious," Billy said, "You'll find out for yourselves."

"Then who are we finding then?" Courtney asked her team.

"Jake Jr. DUH!" Jake shouted, "She's my daughter!"

"We have to find my little sister!" Applejack yowled, "She could be hurt or something!"

"And we're finding Peedee whether we like him or not!" Craig said quickly before the Foxy Flowers could say anything.

"TIMMY!" Timmy agreed.

"Why would you agree to finding one of my friends?" Steven narrowed his eyes.

"Because he's not Pip," Craig replied, "As long as we're finding someone that isn't Pip, we're alright."

"So does that mean we have to find him?!" Cartman snapped.

"Pretty much fat ass!" Craig called over, "We're finding 'Gem Kid's' friend so you guys get to find the loser!"

"NO FAIR!" Cartman complained, but the other teams were already off.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Applejack: **"When I find the people who captured my little sister, they're going to get it!"

**Eileen: **"Oh no! Who would captured, a pony, two little kids, and a rainbow colored dog?!"

**Finn: **"WE'VE GOT TO SAVE HIM! I don't care how stupid Pip may be, but Flame Princess was telling me how amazing the Spa Hotel is so we've got to win!"

**Kyle: **"I'm kind of gald we have to find Pip. He's annoying and nobody will want to find him. We'll lose and someone can get eliminated."

**Steven: **"I don't trust Craig. He's really mean and he wants to find Peedee because he doesn't want to find Pip. That seems kind of harsh! I'm not sure if I like him very much."

**Thomas: **"This challenge seems hard! Maybe this semi-friendship thing with Mordecai and Fluttershy will help."

**Jake: **"I'M GONNA FIND WHO TOOK MY PRECIOUS JAKE JR. AND WHOOP THEIR ASS!"

**Bridgette: **"Well, we have an angry parent on our team so maybe finding Jake Jr. won't be that hard!"

*static*

* * *

**The Sassy Snowflakes**

"So what is the plan?" Dakota said, "I really hope it doesn't involve getting wet because I just styled my hair and everything!"

"Don't worry. We'd only be doing anything water involved unless it meant saving Apple Bloom," Twilight Sparkles reassured.

"So where are we going to look first?" Eileen asked.

"I thought we could go to the cliff so we'd be able to get a better view of the island and would be able to decide then," Twilight Sparkles suggested, "Does anyone else have any other ideas?"

"No," Mac said, "I think that's a great idea."

"Better than anything stupid Harold would've come up with!" Cyborg agreed.

"Then what are we waiting for? We've gotta save my sister!" Applejack said and started running towards the steep green cliff with the rest of the team following.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Twilight Sparkles: **"It's good to see everyone working together. The other day it didn't seem like anyone was getting along."

**Eileen: **"Twilight Sparkles sure can control the team. Dakota and Anne Maria haven't started fighting yet!"

**Blossom: **"We better move fast! I don't know how much Applejack can take of this!"

*static*

* * *

**The Sexy Spray-Tans**

"Why do I have to listen to you, tomboy?" Ice Queen sneered, "I'm more _fly!_"

"AGH! SHUT UP!" Flame Princess yelled.

"No!" Ice Queen refused like a stingy child that didn't want to share their toys.

Flame Princess sighed, "You leave me no choice."

The girl on fire walked up to the queen of ice and snow and flicked her.

"You're going to get it missy!" Ice Queen shrieked and the two started fighting as the rest of the team watched hopelessly.

"Should we do something?" Prince Gumball asked.

"Just leave them," Fiona decided, "They'll come after us later! How about we search the beaches?"

"Yeah," Amethyst agreed, "They're getting annoying anyways!"

"We have a challenge to win and a boy to save!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Fiona: **"Flame Princess and Ice Queen are _really _getting on my nerves!"

**Ice Queen: **"At least Flame Prince is hot and a dude so I could marry him! Flame Princess is just annoying!"

**Flame Princess: **"I'm sure how much longer that old fart-blower is going to last before I kill her!"

**Beast Boy: **"Doesn't anyone realize that we have a challenge to win?! It looks like Beast Boy will be saving everyone's butts from elimination!"

*static*

* * *

**The Foxy Flowers**

"So what's the plan captain?" Noah asked bored with the challenge already.

"We split up and look for clues!" Kenny snickered and everyone groaned.

"Seriously?" Heather snapped, "How did you become captain!"

"Because I'm awesome!" Kenny smirked, "You aren't bad looking yourself, but you're not exactly Lindsay material!"

"WHA-"

"Guys we're getting off subject!" Finn shouted, "What's the plan?!"

"We'll go to Boney Island and look for Pip there," Kenny said.

"But Billy never said anything about that!" Jasmine protested.

"He probably forgot," Kenny shrugged, "No let's go to find our _dear_ friend Pip!"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Kenny: **"If Pip is going to be anywhere, it's not going to be Boney Island. I just don't want to see his annoying face or hear his annoying voice! My team should understand."

**Stan: **"Smart thinking Kenny! Now we won't have to see Pip!"  
**Jasmine: **"Something is up, but I don't know what! I think Kenny might be throwing the challenge!"

*static*

* * *

**The Lovely Leaves**

"If we walk around the whole entire island, I think we'll be able to find her!" Bebe said.

"The great and powerful Trixie would've come up with a better plan!" Trixie bragged.

"I'm the team captain so I make the calls," Bebe hissed.

"But I, the great and powerful Trixie, have more authority over you and you need to respect it!" Trixie told her.

"Where have I heard _that_ one before?" Wendy grumbled.

"This is getting ridiculous Trixie!" Bebe snapped.

"Well I the great-"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Jake roared, "My daughter is getting held by some sicko with a chain saw…probably…and you two are just wasting time bickering!"

"The dude's right," Geoff agreed, "We need to save Jake Jr!"

"Obviously!" Courtney snapped, "That's the challenge!"

"Then let's get to it!" Jo said.

"Everyone, start walking," Bebe ordered.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Jake: **"We're going to lose with the horrible plan!"

**Bebe: **"Does anyone else have a better plan? I don't think so! Even if they did, it's not important!"

**Geoff: **"I'm trying to get Bridgette to forgive me, but it's no use!"

**Trixie:** "How dare Bebe dis the great and powerful Trixie!? She will pay!"

*static*

* * *

**The Sassy Snowflake**

The team made it to the top of the cliff. At this point everyone was getting a bit restless. The one harmonious team was falling apart and the blame was placed accurately.

"SHUDDAP!" Anne Maria snapped and sprayed her hair spray at a certain individual.

"Get that cheap branded abomination away from me!" Dakota, being the individual shrieked.

"Dis eez top quality!" Anne Maria screeched, "Ya gonna get et Pasteh!"

Anne Maria ran towards Dakota ready to punch her off the cliff like she wanted to do with Jo back in the 3rd episode of season 4, but like Jo, Dakota moved out of the way. Instead, Anne Maria punched Sugar. Since Sugar was so fat and rotund, she only moved back a little bit and ended up knocking into Bubbles and sending her off the cliff.

"NOOOOOOO!" Blossom, Buttercup, and Mac wailed as Bubbles tumbled off the cliff. Luckily, she was able to hang onto the edge of the cliff, but was slowly slipping. The three rushed to her aid, but it was no use; they were coming down with her slowly. The rest of the team tried to help, but they kept on slipping too. The only person left was Izzy.

"IZZY'S COMING!" the red head laughed as she pounced on the only person that was still on solid ground; Brick. The cadet lost balance and was sent off the cliff with the other 27 members of the team.

"WAIT FOR IZZY!" she cried and jumped off cliff following them.

"MY HAIR!" Dakota wailed.

"Mah tan!" Anne Maria shrieked.

"My sister!" Applejack said, "We still need to find her!"

"And we didn't even get to look to see where she would be!" Eileen sighed.

"Not to worry about," Twilight Sparkles said, "I was able to get a good look of the island and decided that she'd probably be in the forest because that's most of the island."

"Good thinking," Princess Bubblegum smiled.

"Thanks," Twilight replied, "I also noticed something really weird."

"On what scale?" Gwen asked, "The normal scale or the Total Drama scale of weirdness?"

Twilight thought for a moment before saying, "Probably normal. One of the teams was in boats in everything!"

"It couldn't be the Lovely Leaves because that dog has to save his daughter or something," Mac said.

"Steven seemed set on saving his friend," Eileen said and Mr. Universe agreed.

"It must be the Foxy Flowers," Buttercup concluded, "Most of the people on their team are idiots so most of their people would think that the loser they're trying to find is out there."

"Yeah, plus they have Rigby on their team," Bloo said and everyone started laughing.

"Now let's find Apple Bloom!" Twilight Sparkles cheered.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Benson: **"Inviting Bloo and Mac into the alliance wasn't such a bad idea. I think I'm going to like those two."

**Dakota: **"Izzy is so leaving if we lose! She got my hair wet!"

**Twilight Sparkles: **"I wonder what the Foxy Flowers could possibly be doing! I hope Pinkie Pie is alright."

**Rigby: **"I have the strangest feeling that someone's insulting me. Oh well! I get that feeling a lot! I wonder why."  
*static*

* * *

**The Foxy Flowers**

As Twilight Sparkles said, they were in boats, but they were fighting over the arrangements.

"If you do the math correctly, it's 3 people per boat and then a boat with two people!" Margaret said, "I thought we agreed that Blaineley and Ice King were going to be in a boat together and everyone else gets to choose themselves."

"HEY!" Ice King complained, "I don't want to get with that old hag! She's the ugliest girl I've ever laid eyes on!"

"How could you say that about me?!" Blaineley freaked, "I'm the hottest person by far on this show! Plus I refuse to be in the boat with only another person! I want to be in a threesome!"

Everyone stared at her because of how weird it sounded. Blaineley irritably got the message to. "You know what I meant!"

"I want to be in the boat with some of the ladies!" Ice King smirked.

"You can be with Garnet and Eva," Kenny sneered, "They'd _love_ a guy that they beat the air out of!"

"He's right!" Eva agreed.

"Eric isn't really a threat, just really fat," Garnet said, "Ice King is fat and has powers. This'll be far more interesting."

"Well we don't know who's going to be in the boat with two people!" Skips said.

"It's not going to be me!" Blaineley laughed.

"Well I don't want to either!" Heather said, "I'm too good!"

"Sha-Lightning doesn't want to sha-be alone!" Lightning whined.

"We need to keep close eyes on him anyways after this morning," Finn glared.

"SHA-WHAT?!" Lightning screamed, "Lightning was only sha-speaking his mind!"

The rest of the team continued to fight about for petty reasons (as Kenny hoped.) Kyle sighed; it was getting rather annoying.

"_I'll _be the person that in the boat with only one other person," Kyle sighed.

"I'll go too," Stan decided.

"Well now that we have that decided, what are the arrangements for the other boats?" Sam asked.

"Uh…"

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Kyle: **"I chose to be the person in the boat with less people to avoid _him_, but of course he has to volunteer. Why must everything be going against me right now?"

**Stan: **"Maybe I'll get to figure why Kyle has been avoiding everyone all day."

**Lightning: **"What is with Lightning's sha-team?! They're obviously sha-jealous of his sha-amazingness!"

**Eva: **"Garnet seems alright; we'll be able to whip this creeper that nearly costed us the challenge's ass!"

*static*

* * *

**Sexy Spray-Tans**

"Peter? Where are you?!" Lindsay shrieked digging up the sand on the beach, "Are you there?"

"Lindsay, his name's Peedee," Cameron corrected.

"Oh, well that's easy to remember, kind of like Tyler!" Lindsay laughed.

"Guys, I don't think he's here," Prince Gumball said.

"What makes you say that Gummy?" LeShawna asked.

"Because of Ice Queen and Flame Princess," Prince Gumball shrugged.

Everyone looked at the two monarchs battling each other. Flame Princess wasn't having too much effect on the sand, but Ice Queen was turning the sand into ice making it very slippery.

"Ice Queen, Flame Princess, cut it out no matter how awesome it is," Marshall Lee said, "Wait…on a second thought, continue, it is very entertaining!"

"MARSHALL LEE!" everyone shouted.

"I'm just saying," Marshall Lee told them.

"We need to win the challenge!" Fiona shouted, "Peedee's obviously not here or else he'd be dead! Let's search somewhere else even if it means leaving those two behind again! I have no matter how they caught up with up."

"This is Total Drama," Duncan said, "Don't question anything. This show has no logic like how I made it to England when thrown out of a plane in Egypt!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and walked farther along the beach leaving Ice Queen and Flame Princess to their fight.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Owen: **"Flame Princess and Ice Queen are really scary! I can't believe how mean they are to each! I wish everyone was nice and then we'd just hangout and eat pancakes!"

**Ice Queen: **"I can't believe it! Flame Princess is making me look like a complete b*tch! Why is it that all of that all of the people from Aaa are so differently from the people in Ooo? I mean Fiona is too girly to be Finn's genderbent. Cake's a flipping cat while Jake's a dog! Prince Gumball is probably gay or something and PB is just evil or something! Plus, Ice King is probably a good person in the heart while I'm always pure evil and junk! …How do I know this…?"

**Flame Princess: **"How dare Ice Queen make me look evil and unlikeable? Her days are numbered!"

*static*

* * *

**Lovely Leaves**

"Ugh, can we be finished?" Justin whined, "I'm tired!"

"Shut up you ugly excuse for a person!" Bebe snapped, "How did you even get on this show?!"

Justin started wailing at the top of his lungs. It wasn't pretty for the Lovely Leaves. Everything was an absolute disaster! Bridgette continued to be mad at Geoff and Jake was yelling at everyone for being completely useless. What nobody realized was that CJ was getting so annoyed that she was slowly floated upwards and became darker and darker.

"There he goes," Courtney grumbled, "Always worried about he's stupid face."

"My face isn't stupid! It's the best damn thing you'll see!" Justin shrieked, "I make guys become gay for me!"

"Actually you make guys become suicidal," Token frowned.

"Yeah because they can't compete with me!" Justin agreed.

"It's because Staci looks prettier than you," Scott sighed.

"Nu uh!" Justin whined and that was it for CJ.

"You guys are driving me crazy!" CJ hissed and rain fell on her team. A roll of thunder ran across the sky.

"I thought it was going to be sunnier today!" Rarity whined, "Now my hair is getting messed up."

"Maybe I, the great and powerful Trixie, can make this storm disappear!" Trixie boasted, but she was no help; she just made the storm that CJ was stirring up worse. In a way, that was a good thing because a few trees were uprooted revealing a boy beside Jake Jr. CJ immediately returned back to normal, but was in a daze.

"What happened?" CJ murmured.

"You causing it to storm and uprooted a few trees revealing where Jake Jr. is!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"But you're never going to get her!" the boy laughed.

"We didn't really try that hard to find her anyways," Ezekiel shrugged, but Bebe dragged him back.

"Oh no! There is no way that we're going to lose this challenge!" Bebe hissed.

"But you guys didn't try that hard," the boy smirked.

"Okay, who are you even?!" Alejandro asked.

"I'm Eddy the guy you'll be losing a billion dollars to!" he sneered.

"Okay!" Samey, Ella, and Topher said and walked away.

"See? I told you these guys were evil!" Butters yelled, "They just left us here to die at the hands of this guy!"

"I'm pretty sure this guy couldn't even hurt us!" Wendy said. Tyler ran up to him only to get knocked back down.

"Tyler is very clumsy," Courtney pointed out, "I think Noah would've been able to take on Tyler."

"Yeah! He only weighs fifty pounds!" Sierra agreed, "That's almost less than Cameron!"

Everyone made sure to step away from Sierra when Justin ran past them screaming because Eddy punched him in the face.

"Justin's a baby anyways," Bebe said, but Jake was sent flying through the forest and he ten times his size!

"Okay, we're screwed," Jo declared.

"Oh hamburgers!" Butters wailed, "We're gonna die!"

"Not quite," Pops said with a look of determination on his face, "Who's a ready to wrestle?"

"Pft, like I'm going to lose to Bobblehead!" Eddy snickered, but only dodged Pops's punch just in time, "That's only because I wasn't ready!"

"I don't think so!" Pops said as he continued to try to get a good hit on him.

"Wow, this is harder than I thought," Eddy sighed.

"Quick!" CJ whispered, "While he's distracted, somebody while the rest of try to fight him off."

The cloud girl got darker and returned back up into the sky and grew darker like earlier.

Katie, Sadie, and Sierra all started squealing for no apparent reason, but it actually helped because it was deafening. The rest of the team pitched in by helping Pops defeat Eddy or even just to distract him. Spike saw Jake Jr. was now unguarded so he took the chance and dove for her.

"Guys! I got her!" Spike exclaimed, "Let's go!"

"YES!" Bebe cheered and stopped kicking Eddy and ran up to Spike and Jake Jr. "Come on! Let's go!"

Soon, the rest of the Lovely Leaves (minus Jake who was somewhere in the forest and the 3 season 6 casters who ditched) stopped doing what they were doing to stop Eddy and began to run out of the entrance of the forest.

"That wasn't a fair fight!" Eddy groaned, "There were more of you guys than there were of me! I'm still getting on! I know it!"

**Confessionals**

**Katie and Sadie: **

Katie- "Ohmygosh Sadie! We actually contributed to our team!"

Sadie-"IKR?! We are totally going to make it a lot farther than season one!"

Both- "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**Bebe: **"YES! Thanks to Jake's commitment to finding Jake Jr, CJ leading us to the hiding spot, Pops's fighting skills, Spike's ability to get her, and my amazing leadership; I think we've got it! But Samey, Topher, and Ella were absolutely worthless! They're definitely leaving as soon as we lose!"

**Jake: **"What happened? Did we find Jake Jr? That kid was able to fling me farther into the forest!? I hope we did!"  
*static*

* * *

"BILLY!"

"What is it?" Billy asked the approaching Lovely Leaves.

"We found Jake Jr!" they exclaimed.

"Could you guys please put me down?" Jake Jr. asked Geoff who was carrying her. He obeyed and gently put her down, "Where's my dad? Still in the forest somewhere?"

"Pretty much," Jo said, "If I'm right, he should be coming right about…"

"JAKE JR!" Jake yowled as he ran up to his daughter, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dad," she reassured him, "It's just these three guys wanted to get on the show so the 'captured' me and three others. I really don't understand how they thought they'd get on the show by doing that."

"Only I, the great and powerful Trixie, would've been able to do that and gotten away with it," she boasted.

"SHUT UP!" the rest of team yelled.

"Jealous," Trixie grumbled.

"Well the winner here is obvious," Billy said, "Since none of the other teams have even encountered the captor, it is obvious that you guys pulled off first place by a landslide!"

The Lovely Leaves and Jake Jr. started cheering happily. Ella, Topher, and Samey walked in uncomfortably and joined their team in the cheering.

"Maybe we'll be able to keep winning," Spike said.

"We'd be invincible!" Bebe cheered, "Plus, we'd be able to stay at the spa hotel even more!"

"I can't help to wonder how the other teams are doing," Geoff said, "If we beat them by so much then what are they doing?"

* * *

**The Foxy Flowers**

"Why do we even have to go out to Boney Island anyways?" Rigby groaned to Cartman and Lightning.

"My arms are tired!" Cartman whined, "This is hard!'

"If Lightning were sha-captain, we sha-would've won already!" the overachiever complained.

"Well I'm the captain and say we're going to go to Boney Island to find my good friend Pip!" Kenny called out from his canoe with Margaret and Heather.

"I'm not sure if this is such a good idea though," Margaret said, "I don't think Pip will be here!"

"The other teams probably finished by now," High Five Ghost sighed from his canoe with Sam and Skips.

"Please, those loser teams probably are fighting about something!" Heather laughed.

"I doubt that the Lovely Leaves are having that problem," Skips frowned.

"Why's that?" Cake asked from her boat with Pinkie Pie and Jasmine.

"Because they obviously won already," Ice King said as if it were common knowledge from his canoe with Garnet and Eva.

"How did he know that…" Finn gaped at the crazy king of ice and snow from his boat with Noah and Cody.

"Common knowledge!" Ice King rolled his eyes, "Gee Finn, are you stupid or something?"

"It just doesn't make sense!" Finn frowned, "You don't even remember your true identity!"

Ice King ignored Finn and continued to row because he didn't want to anger Garnet or Eva.

Meanwhile, Kyle was still silent. Stan was trying to talk to him, but there was no hope.

"Kyle? What's up?!" Stan tried starting up a conversation, but Kyle didn't answer, "Could you please say something?"

If it were possible Kyle looked even farther away than Stan.

"KYLE?!" Stan yelled shaking the boy's shoulders.

"What are you doing?!" Kyle spluttered, "You're going to make the canoe-"

"It was too late; the canoe tipped over and the two were trapped underneath.

"This is actually what I was worried about," Kyle sighed.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Kyle: **"Despite possibly getting killed, that was actually kind of fun…"

**Skips: **"I think Kenny made a bad choice on taking us to Boney Island to search for Pip. He's obviously not there and it may not affect him directly, but somebody isn't going to end up well and this somebody's name is Rigby; I can just feel it."

*static*

* * *

**Sassy Snowflakes**

"You shall not pass," Chef said unenthusiastically. For whatever reason, he was dressed up as Gandalf or some type of wizard. Then he noticed that the team was drenched to the bone. "Why are you maggots drenched?!"

"We fell off the cliff and it started raining," Eileen explained.

"I really don't care," Chef told them, "The only reason I'm doing this is because I'm getting paid to, Double D and Ed would go too easy on you guys, and Eddy already claimed to guard Jake Jr."

"I think it'd be better off if one of them guarded Apple Bloom," Blossom said.

"What are you saying to me?!" Chef roared.

"She's saying that your biggest weakness is on this team," Dawn explained.

"And who would that be?" Chef sneered.

"Me…"

"Oh fu-"

"That's right Cheffy; I'm going to whoop your ass!"

"You're crazy!" Mac yelled.

"Don't worry; she knows," Gwen said, "She did this in the first two seasons!"

"Don't fail us now!" Applejack pleaded.

"Don't be silly! Izzy knows what she's doing!" the crazy red head cackled.

Izzy ran up to Chef and the two started fist fighting. Nobody could do anything, but stand there in shock. They couldn't believe that Izzy was actually doing it. After two minutes, Izzy jumped up and was over Chef's head. He tried to punch her, but she was able to dodge him in midair. She did a backflip before kicking him in the back of the head knocking him unconscious.

"Damn…" Cyborg said and everyone stood there in shock.

"What? It was easy!" Izzy shrugged and walked past Chef, "Are we going to find Apple Bloom or not?"

Everyone was immediately snapped out of their trances and ran up to Izzy to try find Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom wasn't even hidden, but stood a foot or two behind Chef.

"Thank goodness you guys came!" Apple Bloom cheered, "He was telling the worst stories ever!"

"When I get my hands on those 3 responsible, they're going to be sorry the idea even lingered in their mind!" Applejack growled.

"But Applejack! They're nice people!" she protested, "They just wanted to get on the show!"

"Hate to interrupt, but we have a challenge to win," Buttercup reminded them. The Sassy Snowflakes ran out the forest leaving an unconscious Chef that was dressed as Gandalf.

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Izzy: **"Why was everyone so surprised? That was easy!"

**Applejack: **"Those three hooligans better have good reasoning for taking my sister like that! If not, they're going to get it!"

*static*

* * *

**Sexy Spray-Tans**

"Oh my glob! I don't like caves they are creepy and gross!" LSP whined.

"This is the only place we haven't checked you dumb purple cloud!" Craig snapped flipping her off, "This is the only place he could be because everything else is where the other teams' 'friends and family' were getting held captive or Flame Princess and Ice Queen already assured us that Gemmy's friend isn't there. He's either in here or dead!"

"You couldn't have put it any other way," Mordecai sighed.

"Well at least he explained it!" Robin snapped.

"He didn't have to put it like that!" Mordecai said, "What happens if he said that it was your weird alien friend that was either in the cave or dead?!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT STARFIRE LIKE THAT!" Robin roared.

"I like stars!" a voice said.

"Who was that?" Scarlett asked nervously.

"ME!" the voice replied.

"We don't know who me is!" Fiona snapped, "Give a name instead!"  
"I am Ed the Destroyer!" the voice proclaimed, "Fear me!"  
"No thanks," Pearl said as she summoned her spear, "I'm not really sure what I can do with this without actually killing him."

"Don't worry! I have an idea!" Amethyst and she summoned her energized whip and tried tying Ed up with it.

"Double D! Eddy! Help me!" Ed wailed, but neither came because Eddy was still in the woods and Double D was making sure nobody would try to claim Pip.

"I think we got him!" Cameron exclaimed, "Somebody go get him!"

Steven ran into the cave to find Peedee, but at that moment, Ed broke loose of whip.

"You can't stop me!" he chuckled in a surprisingly nice way.

"You need to chill out!" Ice Queen said as she started to send bolts of ice at him, but Flame Princess soon melted them.

"We don't want to kill him!" Flame Princess hissed, "We just want to save Steven's friend!"

Chaos occurred outside of the cave, but inside, it was deathly quiet. Steven crept along the side of the cave trying to find Peedee. Despite the cave being completely empty, Steven couldn't find him.

"Man, I really wish there was a fire or something so I could see better," Steven sighed, "I wonder where Peedee is…"

"Steven?" a voice called out, "Are you there?"

"Yeah, who is this?" Steven asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" the voice grumbled, "I've been here the whole time!"

Suddenly, the cave lit up revealing Peedee. Also, the cave heated up and the odor of smoke was clogged the air.

"Oh….."Steven said, in realization, "Hi Peedee!"

"Could we get out of here?" Peedee asked, "I'm really bored and this guy is an idiot!"

"Okay!" Steven said, "Am I the only person who can smell a fire?"

"I understand what you mean," Peedee agreed, "It's also really hot in here. But how could a fire have possible formed?"

"I'm not sure," Steven said, but then his eyes widened, "FLAME PRINCESS! We need to get out of here! I think my teammate may've accidentally set the cave on fire!"

"Seriously?!" Peedee grumbled, "How come everything that barely has any logic happens when you're around?"

"…I have no idea…" Steven admitted and ran out of the cave with Peedee following. Somehow, Flame Princess managed to set the roof of the cave on fire. Fortunately the opening wasn't engulfed in flames. Steven and Peedee were able to make it out of the cave unscathed before the cave collapsed. The rest of the team was busy fighting with not only Ed, but with each other.

"Steven!" Fiona gasped and everyone immediately stopped fighting.

"What were you doing in the cave?!" Pearl demanded, "You could've been killed!"

"I found Peedee while you guys were distracting Ed and we managed to escape the cave that caught on fire for now reason!" Steven smiled.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" LeShawna yelled and the Sexy Spray-Tans and Peedee ran off to find Billy.

"Where are you guys going?" Ed questioned, but he was simply left there.

"We made it!" Beast Boy gasped as he and the rest of his team reached Billy.

"Oh my glob guys! I think we lumpin' lost!" LSP grumbled.

"Not quite; you guys got third," Billy said, "The Foxy Flowers aren't in good conditions at all. Kyle and Stan managed to tip over a canoe, Ice King froze the lake, Garnet and Eva punched Ice King a total of 57,894,495 times each, Lemon Grabs whined, Noah read a book and kept on mocking everyone…oh yeah and Kenny died."

"Oh no!" most of the people on the Lovely Leaves, Sassy Snowflakes, and Sexy Spray-Tans gasped, but the kids from South Park were unsurprised.

"Why am I not surprised and don't care?" Wendy asked Bebe who shrugged.

"I was starting to get a bit suspicious that he hadn't died yet," Craig shrugged.

"Oh hamburgers! I hope he'll come back!" Butters gasped.

"Yeah, they aren't anywhere close to finding Pip and it'll take them ages to find him so I'm going to end the challenge now," Billy said, "The winners are the Lovely Leaves, second place goes to the Sassy Snowflakes, third goes to the Sexy Spray-Tans, the Foxy Flowers are the losers. All of you guys can do whatever while Chef, Double D, Ed, Eddy, and I bring the Foxy Flowers back to shore."

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Cyborg: **"Hey second place may not be first, but it's definitely better than being on Lightning's loser team! HA!"

**Bubbles: **"YAY! We didn't lose! Maybe Twilight Sparkles is just a better leader than Harold!"

**Gunther: **"WENK WENK WENK WENK! Wenk Wenk! WENK!" (Translation: I didn't think anyone could be more annoying than Ice King, but Ice Queen is the most annoying thing ever! Plus Flame Princess needs to go to anger management class! Glob, am I the only sane person?)

**Owen: **"Why can't we be friends? I mean seriously my team is horrible at getting along with each other and Flame Princess is really scary! She set the cave on fire for no reason other than being mad at Ice Queen!"

**Trixie: **"YES! My team won because of my powerfulness and my greatness! They should all be thanking me, not that lollipop, that baby dragon, or the cloud girl! But it isn't their faults that they're idiots!"

**Bebe: **"YES! Victory is ours! It was pure logic that we were going to win because I'm leading my team. I do feel bad for the Foxy Flowers for sucking so horrible! I hope Finn is going to be alright!"

*static*

* * *

**The Campfire Pit**

After the Foxy Flowers made it back to the camp, they were displeased to hear that they lost the challenge by landslide. Double D was extremely annoyed with them because he had to put up with Pip for so long while the Foxy Flowers. But it was time to figure out who to eliminate so Scott met up with Cartman and Rigby for an alliance meeting.

"I want Kenny gone!" Rigby snapped, "He costed us the challenge so the Lovely Leaves can spend another night at the Spa Hotel!"

"I wouldn't agree with you though," Scott said, "As long as Kenny stays on the island, Lindsay will give him her attention and anger Tyler. If we ever lose, I could always blame it on Tyler and get him out."

"I see your point," Cartman agreed, "Lightning needs to leave for calling me fat, but on the other hand he called Kahl gay so I think I may want him around."

"Of course we do," Rigby agreed, "Despite being a moron, he's extremely athletic and will become useful later on."

"Maybe Garnet because she kept on punching me!" Cartman whined, "She needs to learn how to respect mah authoriteh!"

"True, but I think we have a better way to get rid of her," Scott said, "If we keep her on longer, but then eliminate her that chubby kid and his those two girls that aren't bad looking will be devastated and will cause their eliminations which will make the Sexy Spray-Tans weaker because they all seem pretty strong. If you ask me, you should get rid of the bird."

"You mean Margaret," Cartman said, "I totally agree with you! She thinks she knows everything and is so annoying!"

"We can't eliminate her," Rigby said sheepishly.

"Why not?" they both asked in confusion; they were surprised that Rigby of all people was against it.

"You see, Mordecai likes Margaret and he'd be really sad if she left…not only that, he'd kick my ass once he found out I was semi responsible," Rigby explained.

"He doesn't have to know," Scott reassured, "In fact, you could be there for him if he's feeling bad and even say that you didn't vote for her and voted for someone he hates like Finn or something."

"Plus, if he does find out, you can always blame it on Stan or Kahl," Cartman suggested, "Then he'll be mad at whomever and will be thanking you for letting him know."

"I'm not sure; Margaret was always nice to me and Eileen would also be pretty sad if she left," Rigby sighed.

"You know, the longer Margaret stays on, the more Mordecai is going to pay attention to her," Scott said, "He'll forget about you and pay more attention to her needs."

"When you try to patch things up between him, he won't care any longer because he'll be too busy daydreaming about her," Cartman said, "At first, it may seem good, but in the end, it'll just make everything worse! He won't care about you. If you do something wrong, he'll kill you, but if you save him from elimination or do something good, he'll be indifferent."

"If it comes to voting off you or Margaret, he'll choose you just because he 'loves' her!" Scott said, "If she's gets voted off now, you won't worry about losing Mordecai because he'll focus more."

But Rigby couldn't hear what Scott said; he was already angered by what Cartman said.

"There is no way that bitch is going to stay on this island another night!" Rigby shouted and ran off.

"Nice thinking," Cartman said to Scott once Rigby was out of hearing.

"It didn't take too much," Scott shrugged.

* * *

**Elimination Ceremony**

The Foxy Flowers were gathered around the campfire and Billy stood there with a tray with 29 marshmallows.

"So how does it feel like to lose just because you didn't want to find Pip?" Billy asked.

"Like you died and somehow got resurrected," Kenny grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Well, like any elimination ceremony in the past, you receive a marshmallow if you're safe and if you don't you'll leave this island forever and possibly come back for merge," Billy said, "Put an 'X' over the person you want eliminated. Rigby, you may start."

* * *

**Confessionals**

**Rigby: **"This is for your own good!" (Puts an 'X' over a picture of Margaret)

**Jasmine: **"You costed us the challenge! Pip could be a really nice boy!" (Puts an 'X' over a picture of Kenny)

**Garnet: **"The team would get along a lot better if you weren't on it." (Puts an 'X' over a picture of Cartman)

**Kenny: **"Time to say sha-bye d*ckhead!" (Puts an 'X' over a picture of Lightning)

*static*

* * *

"The votes have been casted," Billy announced, "The people who didn't receive a vote are...

Clyde

Stan

Kyle

Garnet

Flame Prince

Lemon Grab

Ice King

Cake

Finn

Pinkie Pie

Skips

High 5 Ghost

Rigby

Blaineley

Dave

Jasmine

Sky

Sam

Staci

Heather

Trent

Cody

Noah

Eva

Shawn."

They all caught their marshmallows and stood by Billy. The ones who weren't safe were Lightning, Cartman, Kenny, and Margaret.

"Cartman, Kenny, you're both safe," Billy announced. They both got their marshmallows and Kyle groaned when he heard Cartman's name.

"And…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Lightning."

"SHA-WHAT?!" Lightning hollered, "Lightning sha-can't believe you sha-losers actually sha-voted for me!"

Everyone else seemed rather surprised the Lightning got the boot. The jock was extremely upset too. Margaret wasn't too surprised by this though.

"Why are you so mad, Lightning?" Billy questioned, "I was going to say that you're safe."

"Sha-knew it," Lightning smirked as he swiped the final marshmallow and stood with the others. Margaret was dumbfounded.

"Wha-what?" Margaret gaped, "How?"

"Sorry, we only did what Rigby told us," Sam apologized.

"Actually it was Stan that told me!" Rigby lied.

"Dude what the hell?!" Stan snapped, "I never said that!"

"Rigby!" Margaret said, "I should've known!"

"Sorry, but it was necessary!" Rigby shrugged.

"Wait till Mordecai hears about this!" Margaret yelled.

"Too late, you're going to leave!" Rigby sneered.

"He's right," Billy agreed, "It's time for you to take the Dock of Shame along with Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jake Jr, Pip, Apple Bloom, and Peedee."

"WHAT?!" Eddy called out for he overheard what Billy said, "I thought I got a guaranteed spot for the show!"

"Maybe another time," Billy smiled as the six other cameos walked along side Margaret to the Boat of Losers. Eddy reluctantly followed.

"Kenny, you and a friend get to decided who you would like to send to Boney Island for the night on the Lovely Leaves," Billy announced.

"There's no need for anyone else's advice," Kenny said, "I want Tyler there!"

"Okay," Billy said, "You guys may go back and do whatever."

As soon as they left, Billy turned to the camera for the outro, "That concludes another episode of Total Drama Ultimate Brawl. How will Mordecai react to Margaret's elimination? Will Rigby continue to be in the alliance with Scott and Cartman? Will Tyler survive on Boney Island? Find out next time on Total Drama Ultimate Brawl!"

* * *

**Voting Results:**

**Shawn: Kenny**

**Eva: Cartman**

**Noah: Lightning**

**Cody: Lightning**

**Trent: Margaret**

**Heather: Margaret**

**Staci: Kenny**

**Sam: Margaret**

**Lightning: Cartman**

**Sky: Kenny**

**Jasmine: Kenny**

**Dave: Kenny**

**Blaineley: Margaret**

**Rigby: Margaret**

**High Five Ghost: Margaret**

**Skips: Cartman**

**Margaret: Cartman**

**Pinkie Pie: Kenny**

**Cake: Lightning**

**Finn: Lightning**

**Ice King: Margaret**

**Lemon Grab: Margaret**

**Flame Prince: Lightning**

**Garnet: Cartman**

**Cartman: Margaret**

**Kenny: Lightning**

**Kyle: Cartman**

**Stan: Cartman**

**Clyde: Margaret**

**Kenny- 6**

**Cartman- 7**

**Lightning- 6 (in the bottom 2 for dramatic affects)**

**Margaret- 10 **

**OUT: Margaret (GASP!)  
**

**Teams**

**Sassy Snowflakes: Amy, Izzy, Beth, DJ, Gwen, Dakota, Dawn, Brick, Anne Maria, Mike, Max, Sugar, Leonard, Benson, Eileen, Cyborg, Starfire, Twilight Sparkles (captain), Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Princess Bubblegum, Blossom, Buttercup, Mac, Bloo, Mr. Universe**

**Sexy Spray-Tans: Marceline, Lindsay, LeShawna, Duncan, Owen, B, Cameron, Scarlett, Rodney, Mordecai, Muscle Man, Thomas, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Fluttershy, Fiona (captain), Prince Gumball, Marshall Lee, Ice Queen, Gunther, LSP, Flame Princess, Steven Amethyst, Pearl, Craig, Timmy**

**Foxy Flowers: Shawn, Eva, Noah, Cody, Trent, Heather, Staci, Sam, Lightning, Sky, Jasmine, Dave, Blaineley, Rigby, High 5 Ghost, Skips, Pinkie Pie, Finn, Cake, Ice King, Lemon Grab, Flame Prince, Garnet, Cartman, Kenny (captain), Kyle, Stan, Clyde**

**Lovely Leaves: Sierra, Alejandro, Ezekiel, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Sadie, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Jo, Scott, Zoey, Ella, Topher, Samey, Pops, CJ, Rarity, Spike, Trixie, Jake, BMO, Bebe (captain), Tweek, Jimmy, Butters, Token Wendy**

**Eliminated: Beardo, Harold, Margaret**

**Exile: Tyler**

**Alliances: **

**-Benson, Brick, Eileen, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mac, Bloo**

**-Rigby, Scott, Cartman**

**-Twilight Sparkles, Applejack, Rainbow Dash**

* * *

**That concludes chapter 4! Sorry for its crappiness! I'll try to make the next chapter better!**

**~Still hopelessly obsessed and a fan girl who has given up on humanity**


End file.
